Hunter Moon
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Luna Nova is a local Alaskan woman that lives in a small town where nothing much happens. Everyone lives their own lives, yet they rely on each other when needed. One day while Luna was out hunting, a space ship crashed in front of her. When a dying alien female in labor suddenly stumbled out, Luna knew that her life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Moon

 _ **Summary:**_ _Luna Nova is a local Alaskan woman that lives in a small town where nothing much happens. Everyone lives their own lives, yet they rely on each other when needed. One day while Luna was out hunting, a space ship crashed in front of her. When a dying alien female in labor suddenly stumbled out, Luna knew that her life would never be the same._

 **Drago:** _(peak out from under a rock. Grins)_ No worries! I'm still around but I have been really busy! Trying to find some time to write is getting difficult but at the same time. I was a bit nervous about posting again. I have some stories that I have already written, but I wasn't sure which one should I post. I remember my old story Sweet Little Baby was a bit of a hit, I decide to post this one first since it is about an alien baby.

 **Takao:** _(appears in a black purple mist)_ What!? You're posting this story first! What about the story that I'm in?

 **Drago:** _(mumbles)_ I regret making a fourth breaking OCC. Takao that story isn't ready and besides you're a side character anyway.

 **Takao:** I'm still part of the story! Which by the way will make the story great!

 _(G1 Bumblebee but 2007 Camaro alt mode and Movie Barricade, toys, walks in. Watch Drago and Takao argue.)_

 **Cade:** _(annoy)_ Are they arguing again?

 **Bee:** oh boy, well this would take a while.

 **Cade:** I'm not doing the disclaimer.

 **Bee:** _(roll optics)_ Of course you won't. _(Big grin)_ Alright, folks! DragonRiderWarrior does not own anything, only her occs.

 **Cade:** Special thanks to Commander Jim for editing the chapter.

 **Bee:** Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Luna's POV**_

The air is freshly clean, and its natural cloying scents fill my nostrils. All is quiet and serene with the exception of the pleasing sounds of nature. The birds chirp high above the trees for all to hear while small animals scurry about and larger animals roam the tundra. The cold air chills me to the bone, yet it brings a comforting feeling as I am able to view the beauty that it brings. The snow makes the forest an enchanted forest of cold and a blanket of white covers the ground and the trees. Yet life still lives on, adapting to it all. My Blue Roan, a strong and powerful Belgian stallion, huffs and puffs hot air that fogs the air. I could feel his strong muscles through the old western saddle as his thick legs travel through the snow with ease despite the weight on his back. He doesn't fuss as he pushes forward like a moving tank, hence the reason why I named him Tank. His breed is the strongest and heaviest of the draft horses, but Tank seems to stand out bigger and stronger than most. I use Tank for everything and my neighbors always ask to borrow him. Despite being massive, he is a gentle and well-behaved stallion… if they know how to control one. If one doesn't know how to handle and control Tank, they will be quickly overwhelmed. I smirk as I remember when few of my cocky neighbors ask to borrow him, only for me to discover my horse back home in his stall and my neighbors calling me in a panic saying that Tank had escaped. They keep insisting that Tank too dangerous when really they are complete idiots for not knowing how to properly handle him. I chuckle as I clearly remember the stupid confused look on their faces.

Looking over my shoulder, my old clever tan mule follows along the same path that Tank made. He's a smart little bugger and at times a pain in my ass. When I first got him, the children around town named him "Bugs". He is really too damn smart for his own good, yet I'm happy to have him. When Tank needs a break from hauling things, Bugs picks up the slack; or when Tank is in his stupid moments, Bugs finds a way around it.

Hearing a bark up ahead, I look over to see Tiger, my brown brindle Akita, chasing a rabbit. He runs through the snow with ease as his large paws and long strong legs make it possible for him to keep up with the rabbit. His breed was bred to guard and protect from any threats, fiercely loyal to their masters. The ideal pet fit for the wealthy and strong Emperors of Japan.

I sigh as my eyes scan over the snow-covered land, searching for the prey I hope to hunt elk. Strangely enough, Elks don't usually travel this far. Usually, they will only come down from the mountains in search of food. I think the reason they came here was due to the very heavy storm that had recently passed. It was very strong, and it had blocked off many paths that I and the rest of the town use all the time. We have no choice but to venture out and create new paths in order to find food. That storm was just one many that will come in the weeks and months ahead. That is why the town is in such a rush to gather what we can to be ready for the upcoming winter. We are expecting that this winter will be a long one. As for me, I live alone and so I don't need as much at the others, but this town relies heavily on one another. Everyone doesn't work only for themselves; they work for each other as well. Especially me; I work my ass off to protect, guide and provide for the town as I view them all as my family. That's probably the reason why I got the nickname "Mama". Good reason too, as I am as loving and caring as one, but with the temper of an angry mama bear. Everyone knows they'd better listen to Mama or they will have their asses handed to them.

I pull out of my thoughts when I suddenly hear Tiger growl while Tank and Bugs both raise their heads high with their ears pointed in the same direction, all on high alert. I can see the anxiety of my animals and ever since growing up around animals, I trust their judgment to detect dangers as they can sense danger much faster than any human. I try to keep my horse under control as I look around to find what causing their distress, but I can't see anything. I can easily spot any predators that could be lurking in the area, but I don't see anything in the near vicinity. My animals won't be acting up for no good reason. There is something out there, but I don't know what it can be. I look over to Tiger to see if he could be pointing it out, but instead, I see him barking up at the sky. He barks and walks around in circles, and it only confuses me. What the hell? In my own confusion, I let my guard down and suddenly Tank rears up with loud whiney and tosses me backward off of the saddle.

Luckily the snow comforts my fall but I watch as Tank and Bugs run away. Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a sharp whistle and it is shortly followed by a massive object gliding erratically through the air. It smashes through the trees, knocking them down and leaving some on fire. It crashes into the Earth with a massive explosion that causes the ground to shake. Tiger had pressed against me and he whimpered in fear as the object settled down on the snow-covered ground. I stood up to investigate what it was that had fallen from the sky, even though the back of my mind was screaming for me to turn tail and run like hell. I knew, however, that I had to find out if this was possibly a threat for the sake of the town.

Grabbing my gun, and on the lookout for any possible danger, I slowly walked closer to what looked like a ship of some sort. Now I'd seen a lot of different ships in my lifetime, but nothing even remotely resembled this… this… thing. Oh My God… could this be… an alien ship of some sort?

I command Tiger to be quiet and have him stay hidden. He knows perfectly well when to leap if I am attacked. As I look over the ship I can see that it in very bad shape and it definitely won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Heavy black smoke billows from the burning remains of the ship. Judging by state the ship is in, I bet anyone that was flying in that thing would not have survived, and for my own safety, I need to get far away in case this thing blows sky high.

Just as I turn away, I jump in fright as part of the ship bursts outwards and my jaw drops to the floor as I watch a being of some sort stumble out of the wreckage. My eyes widen in disbelief at the size of this thing. It is absolutely HUGE! I can easily say that it towers over me by at least ten feet and I'm nearly six feet tall! This… thing had a scale-like appearance similar to that of a lizard with gray, black and white patterns. When I look at its face, I can't help but flinch as I see how UGLY this thing is! Its face looks like it belongs to some sort of mutant crab!

When it notices me, it roars so loud that it seems to echo throughout the mountains. Fear grips me like a vice as I fearfully look at this … monster. I knew I didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell trying to fight this thing. It could probably kill me before I could even blink. What am I going to do? I am just standing here, frozen in fear and unable to move. My stupid brain wouldn't register what stood before me and wouldn't give my body the command to run away as fast and as far as possible. Instead, I stupidly stood there like a doofus, and if I were in some kind of movie, people would be screaming at the screen for me to run away like a bat out of hell.

However, as I watch the monster stumble into the snow, I realize the serious state that it was in. She, from my guess judging by the large mounds on her chest, looks like she came from hell and back. She limps very heavily, and I notice that her body is very badly bruised, burned and cut very badly with large bloody slashes. Her blood, I think, is bright green and spills onto the snow. I can see that her arm is badly broken since I can see it hanging down her side and leg by the way she walks on one side. She only manages to walk a few feet from the ship when it suddenly explodes, the force of the blast knocking both of us down. The alien woman roars loudly in pain as the force of the blast burns her back, but instead of falling forward, she instead falls onto her back. She roars again as the snow cools her burning back, creating a wisp of steam rising from the snow. She lay there, huffing heavily from the pain, and her head slowly turning from side to side.

My heart throbs with pity for this being. Alien or not, it is still a living being. I can't just walk away…I must help her. I can't just leave her like this, knowing that I could have done something.

Very carefully, as if approaching a deadly animal, I made sure that she could see me. I could hear her struggling to breathe as if it was a chore. She looked over at me, and in her eyes, I could see exhaustion and pain, but as I got closer she roared loudly at me. I backed away slowly with my hands up in surrender. She growled deeply at me, threatening and warning, sensing me as a threat. Yeah, right… as if I could be a threat to her. Even in her current state, I bet she could tear me apart with those claws. I want her to know that I want to help but how can I? I don't think she would be able to understand me. Regardless of the circumstances, I can't quit. I have to try the best way that I can.

"It ok," I said softly and calmly. Calm is putting it mildly. My heart is ready to jump out of my chest. "I only want to help you."

I hold one hand close to my chest and hold out the other one toward her. I bend my knees slightly to make myself smaller, trying to make myself not look like a threat. She looks me over and begins making that strange clicking noise as I move closer. I come closer until I am at arm's reach. I flinch as she suddenly reaches out and grips my shoulder. My heart jumps as her hand easily covers half of my body. She looks me over and I see those mandibles open and close as she breathes in. What the hell is she doing? My god, I feel like an ant compared to this woman. I tense when she brings me closer to her and she makes those strange noises again, but much faster and more urgent.

She lets go of me and I watch as she tries to roll over onto her hands and knees. This proves to be very difficult since her leg and arm is broken. The pain must be excruciating, but she ignores the pain and moves onto her hands and knees. My eyes widen in horror as I watch her spread her legs and at that moment notice the size of her round stomach. At that point, the sudden realization of what appears to be happening strikes me so hard that I am left winded and speechless. Is this alien really going into labor!? Is she really having a baby right now!? This can't be happening?

I snap out of my trance when I hear her sharply bark at me. Upon looking at her I can see her glaring at me with heated aggression. During my lifetime I have been a midwife to many laboring women, and I had also acted as a surrogate mother when the need arose. I know that now is not the time to panic. My knowledge of birth matters kicks in and I walk over toward her spread legs. I can see liquids already leaking out. Oh My God… I'm going to be a midwife to an alien! Taking a deep breath to help settle my nerves I tell her "Well, let's have a baby."

Let me say now that never again will I ever be a midwife to an alien! If I didn't know how aggressive women in labor could be, I could easily have been killed dozens of time by this woman. Everything we both went through at this time was understandable, and finally, she was able to successfully deliver a big baby, and I mean BIG! Damn! Judging from the weight that I feel, I would guess about 15 pounds or so, and from my knowledge, I would say that she has delivered a healthy baby boy… I think. I don't have a clue what is healthy for an alien species! One thing I know is damn! This kid has some strong lungs as he cries loudly. I bet that he can't stand the freezing weather he was born into. I give up my sweater scarf to clean the infant before swaddling him with my wool sweater.

I carry him over to his mother who had rolled onto her back. I notice that her breathing is very slow and weak. I kneel next to her as I lay the baby onto her chest. She begins to purr loudly but softly which made the baby settles down. I smile at the sweet bonding moment between the mother and her newborn son. I look up as she looks at me and grabs my shoulder again. She gives it a slight squeeze and she speaks to me in her own language; words that I can't understand yet it sounds like she is pleading for something. She looks back to her baby, and as I hear her give a small purr her hand weakly falls off my shoulder. It was then that I realize that this woman is dying and there is nothing that I can do to prevent it. I could only watch and listen as she purred lovingly at her baby. I watched in silence as she stared at her baby until the life in her gold-colored eyes faded away and she took her final breath.

I look down as I feel tears swell in my eyes. I tightly clench my teeth at how unfair this is, so terribly unfair for both the baby and the mother. I had witnessed mothers die from childbirth, but I knew that their babies would be taken care of, would be safe with the family. However this is an alien, a species I know absolutely nothing about, and I have no way to contact them. This woman could have a family and husband waiting for her, not knowing that she is dead on an alien planet and her baby all alone and defenseless. I don't know if they will ever find her, but I'm damn sure that I wasn't going to leave this baby alone and helpless.

As I pick up the baby to take him home with me, I look back at the dead woman. I'll come back to properly bury her, but for now, I need to get her baby to safety. That is what she would have wanted. I need to get home fast as I can feel the baby shivering even through the thick wool sweater he is wrapped up in. With his lizard-like appearance and scaly skin, I can only guess that they might lack a tolerance for cold temperature.

Moving as fast I can through the thick snow, Tigers trails behind me, but he barks at me as he tries to understand what I held close to me. I kept him away as I tried to keep the baby warm. My determination pushes me forward as I rush through the snow. I ignore the sweat that builds and the ache in my body as I push my body toward its limits. Luckily for me though, after running a far distance from the ship's crash site, Tank and Bugs stood waiting for me. I rush over to Tank and quickly jump onto the saddle. I grab the reins and bring Tank to a canter. He follows along the same path he made coming here. With a path and now going downhill, we should arrive home very soon. I hold the baby close to me, hoping we make it home quickly and safely.

 _ **Yautja Woman's POV**_

I am not a true Yautja. I wasn't sired by a male, and I wasn't birthed by a female. I was created in a lab, born in a test tube by bad bloods. I am only a clone, created solely for breeding, because the females that were naturally born are weak and ill. It is unknown as to why, but the Yautja's honor and pride refuse to allow them to create things in labs. If we have pups created in labs, instead of by natural birth, the pups will not have the history of honor flowing through their veins. I am the perfect image and health of a Yautja female yet I am not natural. I should not be alive. I am no one. I am forced to breed by the leader of a clan of Bad Bloods; forced to carry his seed. I would have been doomed to give birth to my pup into this dishonorable clan but my creator, a male that had at least some honor left within him, could not allow such disgrace to continue. There was still honor within him, but it had been tainted by the clan he belonged to. In an attempt to help right these wrongs, he imprinted into me the knowledge of how to live according to the Yautja code of honor. He enabled me to truly understand the honorable Yautja way of life, and avoid at all costs the path of dishonor. He was also the one that helped me to escape the Bad Bloods, and he destroyed everything that made it possible to create clones like me. He sacrificed his own life to regain his honor and to help me escape the life I was forced into living. I managed to leave the Bad Blood's ship in an escape pod, but during my escape, the pod was severely damaged as it made the jump to light speed. I was helpless as the ship traveled to a different system and crashed upon an unknown planet.

The crash was brutal, the ship bursting into flames and the smoke filling my lungs. Using all of my energy to protect the life of my unborn pup I was able to escape the ship. I felt nothing but pain as I stumbled, but then felt the dreaded cold of this planet's environment. I had to get away as far from the ship as possible because I knew it will explode. However, I could see a small being standing outside. I growled lowly before roaring loudly to scare it away. Instead, I was greeted by the heated blast of the exploding ship. The force of the blast knocked me over, but I rolled onto my back to avoid crushing my stomach. As my badly burned back felt the bitter cold I almost passed out. I felt so weak, my body ached horribly, and my blood stained the ground beneath me. I knew that I was dying and I knew that I wouldn't survive long enough to give birth to my pup. The will to live for my pup was there, but it just wasn't enough.

I thought I would just die, I thought I would have failed my pup, but instead, I detected movement and saw that it was that creature. The knowledge that my creator had imprinted into my mind led me to realize that this creature was an ooman. That knowledge struck fear into me as the vast knowledge about oomans came to mind. I growled a warning to the approaching ooman. If it doesn't leave and comes any closer, I will not hesitate to kill it. For some reason, the ooman ignores my warning and instead comes closer and tries to make itself appear small and non-threating. As the ooman got closer, I got a whiff of its scent and I realized that this ooman might be female. A female? When it got close enough to reach, I sharply took in its scent and discovered that this ooman actually was a female.

For a moment I wasn't sure since I hadn't been around many other females. Only a few, but they were weak and used as pleasure slaves. I was kept away from them, but even then I would not want to be around them as those females just did not have any life in them. They were merely puppets. However, this ooman is female and I couldn't come up with any knowledge about ooman females. All I knew about them was that they were the opposite of the males. They weren't violent or cruel, only weak and fragile. Very much similar to the females of my species after when an unknown deadly disease nearly killed them all. The females of my species are slowly dying from this unknown disease, making them tiny, weak and fragile. This disease only has a major effect on the females while the males are unaffected.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and realized that I had no choice but to trust this ooman female. I tried to tell this female that my pup was coming and I that I needed help but quickly realized that it was pointless. There was no way she would understand what I was saying. Another sharp pain kicked in, and I only hoped she understands what I was doing as I quickly got into position to deliver my pup into the world. I would have wished to deliver my pup on my home world rather on this alien planet. I tried to relax my tense body but I took notice of a panic scent coming from the ooman. I growled in annoyance as now was not the time to panic, I barked at the little female to pay attention and focus. It seemed to bring her into focus and I watched as she moved behind me. I heard her say something but I couldn't understand what she said. It was lost either way, though, as I felt an even sharper pain.

The delivery process felt like it would take forever as the pain racked my body. I wished I could just give up as the pain I'm in is just too intense to bear. The stress, the pain of escaping the crashed ship, had crippled my body and now delivering my pup has pushed me almost to the breaking point. I knew that I wouldn't survive my injuries, but I refused to let my pup die when he hadn't even had the chance to live! I could hear the little female scream at me, I knew she was trying to comfort and encourage me, but I rather she remains quiet. I roared from the pain and also to quiet her, even going so far to swipe at her. I wanted to kill something, destroy something to remove this pain from my mind! My thoughts often rushed to my pup's sire, the one that forced his seed on me. My mind kept coming up with many creative ways of killing that bad blood, and it brought some comfort to me. Suddenly, I pulled back from my thoughts as I heard a loud cry and I breathed deeply with relief. I felt pride overcome me as I rolled onto my back. I hissed sharply at the pressure on my badly burned back. The cold of the snow numbed me and I focused on breathing as I felt my life slowly ending. I could barely move, all my strength was completely gone. I felt a throbbing in my chest and I wished to see my pup before I passed away.

Luckily the little female brought my pup to me, I purred softly as she set my pup on my chest. Taking in the scent, I knew that I had delivered a male, and even though he was small due to a premature labor, I knew that he would grow up strong and tall. I was slightly disappointed since I had hoped that my pup would have been a female and that when she grew up she would spread her good genes… a hope for my kind. Still, there might be hope since my creator had explained many times that my genes are strong and that any pups that I would bear would inherit my genes. My creator praised me, telling me that I would give birth to the future of ultimate warriors as he explained to me that he created me to be perfect… stronger, faster and smarter than any other Yautja that had ever lived. He also reminded me though that I was a freak… not a true Yautja. I was just lucky that my creator wanted the future of ultimate warriors to be honorable and tainted by bad bloods. Either way, it didn't matter if my pup was male or female, this was my pup. I did what other females couldn't do for a long time… deliver a healthy pup! But I didn't have the honor to raise him. I couldn't raise my pup.

I turned my head to look at the little female that helped me. With the last fiber of strength I could muster, I reached over to grip her shoulder. I felt a sharp throb in my chest. I do not wish to leave my pup. I do not wish to die. I do not want to leave. I wish to live.

I could feel my arm tremble. "Please protect my son," I pleaded to her. I returned my attention to my pup as I let my arm to fall weakly off the ooman. I purred softly as I could see the darkness creeping in. "Raise my son to be a strong hunter… an honorable hunter." With my final words, my vision blurred as I gazed upon my son, then death finally overcame me.

 _ **Luna's POV**_

I think I broke a record for getting back home so fast. The whole trip back felt like one big blur. I lead my animals into the barn that is connected to the house. As I jump off of Tank I feel terribly guilty as the big stallion pants heavily and coughs loudly from the extreme exertion he has undergone. The same goes for Bugs, the poor old mule. The guilt goes deeper as I couldn't even tend to them as I had to tend to the baby first. I know that Tank and Bugs will be ok, but I don't know about the baby and I wasn't going to let him die because of the cold. I closed the door on Tiger as I rush into the house, ignoring his whinny barks and cries as he wants to be let inside. In the house, I hurry to grab thick blankets, turn on the heater and start the fire in the living room. I grab my laundry basket, and with the blankets, I form a nest for the baby. I set him in the basket and wrap him in the blankets. I set the basket as close to the fire as possible. Thank God… he finally stopped shivering and he quickly starts to relax in his makeshift bed. Finally… I get a chance to settle down and relax! Jeez… I'm sweating like a horse and I'm burning up in my clothes. I'd made the house feel like an oven! I didn't waste a single moment taking off my layers of clothes. However, I quickly remembered about my animals out in the barn. I sigh as I didn't want to move but I force myself to get up. If I don't do something for my animals, especially after I made them race at top speed through the snow, they can get sick or worse.

I return to the barn but I made sure to not let Tiger into the house. I trust the dog to be around babies and children but I don't know how he will react to an alien baby. I walk over to Bugs and Tank, who were still panting and coughing. I feel like a complete and total idiot as that guilt hit me full force. Tank is a draft horse. He was breed for strength, not for speed, and Bugs, he is an old mule, he's not young like he used to be. I quickly took off their tack and put their halters on. I took them outside to walk around and cool off. They were edgy, as expected, and they moved fast. I steady them down to walk at my pace. I walk them around until they stop panting and coughing. I then return them back to the barn where I stretch their limbs and massage their tense muscles. I give them a quick grooming; give them their food and warm water. I left them in their stalls and quickly returned to the house.

I sigh deeply as I feel so exhausted. The stress is too much at this point, and I just want to sleep the day away; forget about this busy day and just sleep. Instead, my mind reflects on what has happened today. It seems so unreal that I think I am already asleep and that whole thing was just a bizarre dream, and at any moment I'll wake up. Incredibly, though, it wasn't a dream… and the proof of what happened is sitting in front of my fireplace. Walking over to the basket, I look inside to see the baby cuddled within the blankets. I sit down beside the basket and I gently pull the blankets away from the baby so I can get a better look at him. I look him over and I remember his mother's features. He looks very much like his mother. Unlike her, though, his base color of gray is darker than hers, but it gently fades to a grayish white as it covers the front of his body. Very much like a crocodile. The palm of his hands and feet were also a light gray as well his face. What really caught my attention is the pattern that marks along the sides of his arms and legs. They were spots and splashes of light gray, black and white. His skin is beautiful and very soft to the touch. He looks so cute, so small, round and soft. However, I knew that won't be like that forever. Remembering his mother, I know he will get bigger and will grow fangs and claws.

I had other animals to tend to as well. Returning to the barn, I look around and I'm reminded that it is much bigger than my house. A design my fifth great grandfather made, this barn was built more like a ranch to house Belgian horses along with other barn animals. What I was told and what I could see, the man loved his Belgian horses and did everything he could for them. He was a Frenchman who grew up on a Belgian ranch, and when he meet his wife, a Russian woman, they agree to move to Alaska and make a new life for themselves. Of course, my grandfather didn't leave his Belgian horses behind. He brought a total of six, three stallions and three mares with them. He was a rich man and he was able to afford a large piece of land and build a large farm. He made sure to build the barn much bigger than the house and connected them so he could quickly be with his horses when the need arose. For the house itself, it is big. It could easily house over twenty people. My grandfather had people working for him, and they all lived in the same home. He was a humble man while my grandmother a strong woman. From the journals that were kept around, my grandmother was a very capable woman and had done everything herself. More than likely, it was her character and fortitude that gave the women in my family their strength and character.

I check all of the animals, making sure they were well fed before walking over to the greenhouse that is connected to the barn and the house. The greenhouse is equally as large as the barn, and I make a good profit from harvesting and selling food from it. Making sure everything was ok, I return to the house, which is a two level house with a basement and an attic. The greenhouse and barn were connected to the left side of the house, and when entering the house either through the greenhouse or barn you enter the living room. The living room is a large area covered with white carpet. There is a three seat brown sofa, matching love seat and pull-up chair in the room. Next to the pull-up chair is my fifth great grandmother's rocking chair. Next to it is a small coffee table and there is large brown bear rug underneath it. My grandmother was tough as nails. The room also has a rock-style fireplace with a TV mounted above it. I normally don't watch TV. The only times I use it is to learn what is going on or if I'm bored. Behind the living room is the door to the bathroom, and a hallway that leads down to a few of the guest rooms. Next to the hallway is the staircase, one going down to the basement and the other upstairs. In the basement, there is a meat locker, a boiler, and an energy generator for power backup. There's also the washing machine and dryer, yet there is still plenty of space!

On the other side of the staircase, is the library. It is a very large room with bookshelves reaching up to the ceiling. Along with his love for his Belgium horses, my grandfather was obsessed with knowledge. He loved books and he loved to teach and show off his incredible expanse of knowledge. He taught his servants who didn't know how to read or write. He welcomed anyone to read anything in his collection of books.

Walking out of the library you entered into the hallway and into the kitchen. I will say this… the kitchen is the largest room in the entire house, with the library coming in a close second. My grandmother loved to cook and she made enough food to make everyone in the entire completely full, and there would still be enough left over to last for another day. The kitchen has two arches, one facing the library the other walking out into the dining area. Straight across from the dining area is the living area. Upstairs were more bedrooms, two bathrooms, and my room… the master bedroom. To get to the attic, there is a pull-down staircase. All my junk and my family's junk is stored up there. The house is massive, especially for one, but it is my house and it has been in my family for generations. I have taken care of the house over the years and have made several improvements along the way. This house was made to last a long time if properly taken care of. I'll bet my grandfather would be happy that the house he built is still standing. He took a great deal of pride in his home.

I flinch when I suddenly hear a loud wailing. I panic for a split second until I remember about the baby. Quickly I rush over to him, pick him up and try to calm him down, but he continues wailing. In my head, I check off reasons why he could be crying, and I realize that he hasn't been fed. I suddenly felt stupid since a large part of my life has been taking care of babies and children; hell, even teaching inexperienced mothers how to take care of children. Damn! Well, me breastfeeding him is definitely out of the question, so going over to the kitchen I grab a pot and put it on the stove. I grab some milk from the fridge and pour it into the pot. While I let the milk warm up, I look for a bottle. I decide to grab one of the bottles that I normally use for the feeding baby animals. I clean the bottle and nipple thoroughly before walking over to the stove. I turn it off and check the temperate of the milk… perfect. I pour the milk into the bottle and give it a shake. The baby kept wailing and I try to calm him down but he just kept on wailing. I thought back to his mother and I remember that she would purr and it seemed to calm him down. Since I can't purr, I tried humming. The sounds are pretty similar. That seems to work as he calms down just a bit… good enough for me. Damn, my ears were hurting from his loud wailing. As I try to give the bottle to the baby, I see him sniff and nip at the bottle but turn away.

I sigh sadly. "I know, it not your mom's but you need this. Come on, please."

I tried again but he wasn't giving in. Trying another approach, I dip two of my fingers into the milk and slip them into his mouth gently. He mouths my fingers and I could feel the baby begin to suck on my fingers. He seems really hungry. He whines when I pull my hand away and put the bottle into his mouth. This time, he accepts the bottle and begins to suck on the nipple. I smile as I watch him, and I walk over to sit on the rocking chair. With a soft hum, I rock gently in the chair while the baby drinks. I glance over to the window and I notice that it's getting dark outside. Getting up from the chair, I walk over to the window and look outside. The night sky and the trillions of stars, planets, and galaxy greeted me. Way out here in the middle of nowhere, with no cities close by to cause that light pollution, I could see the sky perfectly clear. Its beauty is beyond words. I look at all the star constellations with wonder. I was taught to navigate the stars like a map so I know where I'm going, and it had saved my life a couple of times.

A memory came to mind that made me chuckle. It was spring time, I was a little kid and my mother took me out fishing in the middle of the night. It not rare that she did that, she normally took me out at night, and she was the one that taught me about the stars. However, this one time she gave me this shiny penny. She told me to imagine that the penny is Earth… us. Then imagine that the ocean is the galaxy. Her words then echoed in my head _"Now imagine that you randomly place that penny in the ocean. You can't possibly believe that we live alone in this galaxy. It would be impossible!"_

I smiled as I realized that Ma was right, like always, while looking down at the baby in my arms. She would have loved to have seen this baby and that alien woman. She would have been overjoyed. Sadly she was two years late, a mountain lion got to her but Ma wasn't one to go down easily. She put up a fight and managed to take the cat with her. I remember when she once told me that if an animal were to ever attack and kill her, that she will drag their hide to hell with her. I had skinned the cougar and wrapped its pelt around Ma. She was then cremated. We don't bury our dead around here; otherwise, the wildlife will just dig them up and eat the bodies. Besides, that's what Ma would have wanted anyways.

Looking back to the night sky, my eyes spot… Orion. The mighty hunter of the sky, clouded by many myths and legends, but overall he was a strong man… a mighty warrior. I hear the baby grumble as he finishes his bottle and I smile. I can't call him baby forever. Besides, I think this fits. Ma did the same with me. Ma gave me my name when she looked into the sky. The first thing she had seen was the bright full moon; hence my name… Luna.

I chuckle as I thought of it, _the Hunter and the Moon_. I gently smile at him, I gently pet his head, and he purrs. "Orion… my little hunter."

 **Drago:** Phew! Chapter 1 done! That wasn't too bad, right?

 **Takao:** I wasn't part of the story. So it was bad.

 **Bee:** Don't listen to him, he just grumpy that his story wasn't posted first.

 **Takao:** My story is awesome!

 **Cade:** you're not the main character. Hell! You don't make an appearance in later chapters so I don't understand why you're whining about.

 **Takao:** Hey! At least I'm in a story! You two are not!

 **Drago:** they are part of the Transformers fandom, so they are in dozens of fanfic stories.

 **Takao:** _(disappear in a purple-black mist)_

 **Cade:** He'll be back.

 **Bee:** He always comes back.

 **Drago:** Oh Takao. Alright anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I don't really know when I'll post next time because life currently busy at the moment. Also, I'm open to any ideas and suggests to the story. So until next time! See ya!

 **Bee:** Catch ya later!

 **Cade:** Whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drago:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I am doing my best to make this story perfect as possible. So it would take some time and on top of that my real life is busy. Anyways thank you so much for favorite, follow and review the story! Anyway, before we go on with the story I have to let you guys know that the time setting is set early 1980s, late 1970s but the catch is that tech in this timeline had advanced far ahead. Looking into the history of AVP, there was a point where a Yautja, Scarface, came to a city to hunt but made a mistake and leaving tech behind. Of course, that tech was gathered, tested and experimented, making human tech to early advance.

 **Bee:** Come on Drago, you don't want to keep them waiting.

 **Drago:** Right! Sorry, Cade! Do the disclaim!

 **Cade:** Why me?

 **Drago:** Because I say so, now do it. Don't keep the lovely readers waiting.

 **Cade:** Frag, fine. DragonRiderWarrior doesn't own AVP fandom. She only owns her occs. Special thanks to the newly Chief Arbitrator who was recently promoted.

 **Drago:** Thanks to him for editing the chapter, without him the chapter might be crappy!

 **Bee:** Enjoy!

 **Drago:** Wait where's Takao?

 **Cade:** Who cares!? Get onto the story!

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Off the coast of Africa**

On a small island ten miles off the coast of Africa lies a large secret facility. From above, it looks like an average research building. The surrounding environment is beautiful to behold, but underneath lay a completely different kind of world; one with many secrets that no is aware of, except for people with the highest security clearance. No one is allowed to set foot on this island unless they have the highest security clearance. If they don't… they will disappear as if they had never existed. This building is a branch of the United Nations, which specializes in dealing with otherworldly things. The man who founded this was Frank Weyland, so this branch was dubbed "Weyland Ops". Their purpose is dealing with things that the public should never be made aware of.

Currently in one of the lower levels, is a large room full of computers and high-tech equipment. The technicians working here track anything that appears suspicious and reports it to the field agents to deal with it. However, there was one in particular case that caused one of the technicians to rush to his boss. On an upper level is a private office with a glass wall overlooking the whole room below. It is heavily guarded, safe, and quiet. Sitting behind a desk, the boss calmly works but glances up when the technician rushes in.

"Mr. Weyland! We found something that you might want to see," the clerk says as he hands over the report to his boss. Max Weyland, his boss, inherited his position from his father upon his retirement, and since gaining this position he had never failed in his performance. "Our radars picked up a single of UFO, but the connection was cut off before we could get a clear reading as to the projected path and possible landing zone. However judging by the angle that it was coming in, we predict that it might land in somewhere in mid-central Alaska."

"It would appear so," Max mumbled.

"Do you think it might be the Predators, sir?" the technician asked.

Max set the report down with a thoughtful scowl on his face. "I highly doubt it. They are intelligent beings, with highly advanced technology far exceeding our own. They would never make foolish mistakes like not shielding their ships from our radar tracking. On top of that, they are hunters that prefer hot climates. They are cold-blooded" Max said. "But then again, Alaska's population has a large number of hunters among them, who might be considered worthy prey," he said thoughtfully.

"What should we do sir?" inquired the technician.

Max didn't answer the technician. Instead, he reached over to his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang for a moment until someone answered. Max didn't let them speak but rather cut to the chase. "Agent Joy, I have a mission for you and Agent Joyce. You two are assigned to go to Alaska and find any possible evidence of Predator activity. Find them and bring them back here, alive or dead, but preferably alive if you don't mind. You know the drill by now, so happy hunting."

With that, he hangs up the phone and looks over at the technician who stood waiting for further orders. "You are dismissed," he said.

"Yes sir," he answered nervously before quickly leaving the office. Max put aside the documents he was currently working on and accessed all known information about the Predators.

 **Luna's POV**

I suddenly jolt awake, my heart racing as I leap up to my feet, dazed as to what is going on. From what I can understand, I might be still dreaming! I look around and see that I'm in my living room. No doubt I had fallen asleep on the sofa… but _why_? I glance over and I notice the basket on the floor, and everything suddenly came rushing back. I nervously bite my lip. "So it wasn't a dream. Crap."

I flinch when I hear a loud banging at the door, and realize that's the reason why I woke up. Damn stupid neighbors, don't even know how to freakin' knock on a door? They might as well be kicking the damn door open because of how loud it sounds! Feeling groggy, I stumble my way to the door. On the way there I check the time. Jeez… it's early even by my standards! I normally wake around 5 am to begin my day, so whoever decided to pay a visit only to bitch and complain at this time, I'm rippin' them a new one. We have a sheriff, damn it! Go to him and complain, not to me! I swear this whole town is nothing but a bunch of dumb-ass morons and I seem to be the only one able to keep this damn town straight.

The knocking, if possible, got even louder. I am _super_ pissed-off as I storm up to the door and yank it open. "What the _fuck_ do you want at this unholy hour?! It better be a damn good reason or else I'm kicking your ass from here to the moon!"

Jake Johnson, the sheriff of the town and also my ex-boyfriend from high school, is standing at the door. Instead of running towards the hills like most people do when I yell at them, he just stands there. I swear, he must have balls the size of a gorilla! I like my sleep, and if someone wakes me up they are basically waking up an angry demon. But no, not Jake… because, for one, he knows me and, and two, he's the damn sheriff. Instead, the asshole only gives me amused glaze, then gives me a smirk and raises an eyebrow. That dumb jackass does this on _purpose_! I know it because he knows that I like my sleep, and how I react when wakened, and he also knows that he's safe and that I won't strangle him… at least not yet.

"Aren't morning people supposed to be cheery?" he asked with a teasing tone. I glare at him sharply and take great joy in seeing him suddenly tense up.

"I will be cheery after I kick your ass. I'm up an hour early and barely alive at the moment," I growl annoyingly. "So Sheriff, why are you banging my door so damn hard? Are you trying to kill it?"

"Yesterday afternoon, there was an explosion in your area. I was going to check it out but figured that you did already since it was pretty close to your home," he said. "Since you didn't report it, I came by to check in on you and see if everything was OK."

 _Damn_ … I forgot about the ship! I knew that it would attract attention, but not enough for everyone to want to create a search party. With winter just around the corner and due to the recent storm that blocked most of our normal paths, they wouldn't have the time or access to see what had happened. As for me, my family lives about eight miles from town, and technically the ship crashed on my land. It would make sense why Jake came by since I would have had better access to the area, but why at this time? I really don't want _anyone else_ to get involved in this, so I thought of a lie that might be believable. None the less, I glared at him and said "Jake, you could have come straight to me last night instead of coming by this morning. Yes, I did your job and checked out what the hell was going on. It was a bunch of new miners testing out their equipment. I gave them a tongue lashing for doing that on my land and nearly causing a damn avalanche."

Jake frowned as he held a thoughtful look. "Miners? I would know about them, especially if they were this close to our town."

I just shrugged my shoulders since that's not my problem. "New miners, youngsters that don't know any better, just a bunch of dumb-asses… who knows?" I explained. "They apologized before they high-tailed it out of there."

"You're a scary woman, Luna," Jake commented. I glared at him. "All right, that's settled. I'll just put it on my report" he replied.

"Good to know. Well, not really. Actually, I don't give a damn. Now, can you just get the hell out of here so I can get some sleep?" I grumbled. Just then, I completely froze, all my nerves tense, as I suddenly heard Orion crying. How he managed to sleep through Jake's knocking and us talking, I'll never know. As for Jake, he looked REALLY surprised to hear the crying. Orion didn't exactly cry like a human infant. It was fairly similar, but if you listened closely there was an underlying tone similar to that of an animal growling.

Jake gave me a look of confusion and suspicion. "Luna? What is that? Is that a baby?"

"No!" I cursed as I realized that I had responded too quickly. I stumbled over my words, feeling like a complete doofus, and said: "That's just the TV!"

Jake gave me a look that said he didn't believe a word I said. "Do I look like an idiot? What's going on?"

It's too early! Damn it! Panic and fear gripped me and I felt cornered. I can't even think straight. I just looked like a complete idiot trying to hide something illegal. Oh yes! An idiot trying to hide something from a Sheriff! "Uh…I'm babysitting!" I blurted out.

Jake just glared at me. He wasn't amused, and he wasn't buying whatever I'm saying. "Luna, I know that you're lying. Whose baby is that? Don't tell me that you kidnapped a baby," Jake demanded. I growled angrily, gripped his jacket, and brought him close to my face.

"You listen damn close! I found this baby and I took on being his mother, so don't you dare shoot him. I don't give a flying fuck that you're a cop. I'll shoot your ass if you shoot _my_ baby!" I snarled. Jake looked at me with wide eyes filled with shock and surprise before pushing me away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You're acting like a fucking lunatic!" Jake shouted.

I looked him dead in the eye, every muscle tense and my nerves just buzzing. "Jake, if you trust me, give me your gun and I'll show what has me up the walls."

We stared at each other, and it was as if time had stood still. Orion's wailing and everything else became simply background noise as we stared each other down. Jake spoke slowly, unsure and cautious. "Why should I hand you my gun?" Jake questioned. He narrowed his eyes. "Luna, what kind of shit did you step in?"

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, ready to burst, and I could swear I heard it echoing in my ears. "I'm only asking this for his safety. I will not shoot you in the back… or your ass. I will never kill you, Jake, especially since you have a family," I said slowly and calmly. I held my hand out to him, waiting for him to hand over the firearm. Jake looks at me, but then looks pass me trying to get a glimpse of Orion who hasn't stop crying. I could see his jaw clench tightly as he didn't want to give up his gun. He slowly pulls out his gun from it hostler and hands it over to my waiting hand. He looks me in the eyes.

"I trust you, Luna," Jake mumbled. I could hear the uncertainty but he gave me his gun, that's enough. I tuck the gun behind my back, like the people in the movies do, and rolled my shirt down to cover the gun. I give Jake a graceful nod and let him into the house. He closes the door behind him while I rush over to Orion. I hold him close as he cries, and I breathe deeply to help settle my nerves. I glance over my shoulder to see Jake waiting for me, yet uncertain about what is going on.

"Please don't panic and remember that he just a baby," I said. I turned around to face him, my eyes on him, as he froze in shock upon seeing Orion for the first time. He took a step backward as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the fuck _is_ that thing!?" he shouts, and just as I expected, he reaches out to his hostel but realizes he doesn't have his gun.

I knew I had one of those "I told you so" looks on my face that I was giving him one with a sharp glare. I was going to start explaining but then I remembered about Orion's mother. Her body was still out there, exposed to the elements and an easy meal to any predators that could be lurking about. Not to mention the fact that I have to do something about the ship, even though it would never fly again because at this point it was just a heap of scrap metal. I needed to hide the metal and burn the body before anyone happened to stumble across it. "I'll tell you what happened since you have seen him, but I need your help with something very important first. I need you to tack up Tank and Bugs while I feed Orion."

"You _named_ it!? You know that when you name something you get attached to it!" Jake shouted. I didn't back down. If he wants to know more, he damn well better do as I say.

"Go saddle up… NOW" I said, my words sharp and final. There was absolutely no room to argue and Jake grumbled as he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He left to the barn and I watched him leave before rushing over to the kitchen. I sighed deeply as I got the things ready to feed Orion. I hummed softly as I tried to calm Orion down. What am I going to do?

 **Jake's POV**

Holy crap! What kind of fucked-up shit did Luna fall into?! Damn, she's even worse than a politician! What the hell was that… that _thing,_ and what the hell did she mean about that thing being her son?! What the hell is going on here?! Son of a bitch, I hate it when that woman knows what I'm going to do next before _I_ even know it!

As I pace back and forth in the barn, I can feel the animals just staring me. Their staring unnerves me no end, and I feel my hands start to twitch. Damn, I feel helpless without my gun. I sigh deeply and try to calm my nerves but my heart is still racing. Luna better have a pretty damn good story to explain what the hell this is all about.

Turning my attention toward getting the two equines ready, I hold the grooming box in my hand as I walk into Bugs' stall and begin grooming the old mule. I knew I'm going to end up riding Bugs because Tank usually doesn't like anyone but Luna riding him. Then again, he is a stallion and they can be quite difficult to handle after all. Yet Luna always explains that you just have to know how to properly handle a horse, and Tank is a very good horse and is quite easy to handle. Yeah, bullshit! I and many others will beg to differ on that point. At the same time, that crazy woman has a way with animals…and people. There is just something about her that makes her different. She has a strong personality and doesn't take any shit from _anyone_ , yet she's also sweet, gentle and patient. Talk about having a split personality! The big reason why everyone goes to Luna is because she always seems to have a solution to any kind of problem, and she handles any problems with a cool calmness that just defies explanation.

I stop for a moment through mid-brush. At one point in my life, that alluring woman was once mine… and I had loved her deeply. I still do. Even though I got married, I thought of Luna. When I had my son, I thought of Luna. There were times where I had pretended that Luna was my wife and that we shared a son. I am ashamed to think that, but that's just how I feel about it. I guess the only reason why I got married was to cover the heartbreak and to get back at her for leaving me. During my wedding, I had thought Luna would scream out and come back to me. But no, she instead sat and watched, clapping when I said: "I do". I had previously asked her to marry me, but instead, Luna refused and put me down. I begged for her to tell me why she refused, yet I wish I hadn't as she said that she had lost her love for me. I sighed deeply as I gripped the brush tightly. I resumed brushing Bugs, trying to clear my head.

Bugs was easy to groom and tack up. Tank was a bit harder, but I managed it.

I walked back inside to get Luna, however, I froze in the doorway. At this point, I could see her standing in the kitchen holding that freaky mutant baby, feeding it with loving care. She gave off a glow that made her look breathtakingly beautiful. I always saw Luna as beautiful, but whenever she held a baby or played with the children she seemed to have this warm glow that made her look like an angel. However at the same time, few had taken notice that there was also a hint of sadness that just wasn't her. I sensed a deep longing in her whenever she held a baby or hugged a child. The worst of this was when she was asked to become a surrogate, not once but twice. To have seen her pregnant was something indescribable, and yet for as long as I have known her, I could see the pain beneath her longing. To carry a child for months and then deliver it into the world, only for it to taken away for someone else… Lord, have mercy! So here now, seeing her feed that thing, I don't see any pain or anguish… just the love between a mother and child.

I suddenly felt like a stranger intruding on the moment. I walked back out into the barn and waited for her instead. I breathed deeply as I tightly clenched my fists. How in the hell did things end up like this? How did all of this happen?

 **Luna's POV**

I smile softly as I gently pat Orion's back and I hear him make a burp. Orion grumbles as he grabs my hair and begins to nuzzle my wavy brown hair. I don't mean to brag or anything but my hair seems to always be naturally soft and easy to handle. Orion whines as I pull him away from my hair but settles down as he nuzzles against my chest. As he grips my sweater, I swear my heart is just melting as I hear him make that adorable purr that can rival that of a kitten. I smile as I hold him tight, I know that I am quickly growing attached to this baby, but I don't know why? Is it because I've never had a baby? Well, I had delivered twice myself but they weren't mine to keep. I had babysat them before, but I quickly realized how much it hurts to do so. This time, Orion, I promise _I_ will be your mother. _I_ will never let you go. _I_ will protect you and love you as my own.

"I'll never let anything hurt you, my little hunter," I whisper softly. Gently, I rub the back of his neck and his purring became louder. I smile before remembering about Jake. I really I didn't want to have to deal with this, but I didn't have any other choice. Quickly I went to my sewing basket that I kept in the living room. I grab some wool clothes that I had planned to give away and instead put them on, Orion. He whines at the clothes are being put on him and he tries to squirm away. That ain't happening, though! I know he'll freeze if I don't put something on him. I put two layers of clothes on him and he accepts the warmth the clothes give. I try to put a hat on him but he only yanks it off. Well, you can't win everything. I grab a shawl and wrap it around me like a sling. I set Orion in the sling like a pouch. I put on my thick jacket and notice that it will give Orion another layer of warmth. I put on my beanie and grab my gloves as I look out the door that will take me to the barn. Oh well… it's now or never.

 **Jake's POV**

I look over toward the door to the house and I suddenly see Luna step out. I quickly notice the mental state she is in and I right away knew she is serious about all of this. She walks with a certain kind of grace and displays a type of appearance similar to that of royalty. It is as if she owns everything, knows what she wants, and knows how to get it. Her face appears set in stone with determination. She is a woman on a mission and nothing is going to stop her. She storms up to Tank and, from years of practice, she climbs into the saddle with ease. She grabs the reins and gets the big draft stallion to move at her command. She stands tall in the saddle as she looks down at me with beautiful brown eyes were sharp as daggers. I felt small beneath her glaze and felt unworthy to be in the presence of this woman.

"Let's go, Jake. The sooner we get this over with the better," she spoke calmly but it sounded like a military command, sending shivers down my spine. I scramble to get onto Bugs as Luna had made Tank go into a trot out of the barn. I got the mule to get into a trot as well to catch up with her. Another thing about Luna is that she is a strong woman and she makes it seem like nothing ever fazes her. However, I know better! She's a woman… and a strong one at that; and like most strong women, they display a strong presence in front of everyone they meet. When alone, however, they let their guard down. Before we had broken off our relationship, Luna had let me see her at her lowest and I was able to comfort her. Not anymore, however, and I wish I could… especially with the amount of shit that has happened in her life. Luna always seems to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders and she doesn't let or want anyone to help her… especially after her mother had died. I just fear that she will break down someday and it won't be very pleasant.

I soon caught up with Luna. I had the mule follow the same path as the draft so the mule won't have to overwork. I clear my throat to get her attention. "Luna? Are you going to start explaining exactly what the hell is going on?"

Luna glanced over her shoulders but kept her focus ahead. She said "yesterday I came out here looking for elk to hunt. I tracked them and it led me further up the mountain than I had expected. As I was going along, Bugs, Tank, and Tiger all of a sudden started acting strangely. I thought there were predators lurking about, but I didn't notice any in the area. Just then, I got thrown off and both Tank and Bugs ran off, scared out of their wits. Then moments later, this space ship flew overhead. It crashed into the ground in front of me, and then this alien woman staggered out of the wreckage. Just in time, too, as the ship exploded just after she got out. She was in critical condition with cuts and broken bones, and I knew she wasn't going to live very long. I guess she knew that too. It turned out she was also pregnant, and I guess due to all the stress she suddenly went into labor. I ended up being a midwife to an alien, of all things. Anyway, she delivered a supposedly healthy baby boy, and shortly afterward…. s-she died." I could see her tense up and I noticed how her voice sounded choked. "I don't know but I could swear, that alien woman begged me to care for her baby. I promised I would, and that I would raise him as my own. It was obvious that she was trying to escape from someone or something. She wanted to protect her baby from whatever she was running from. Her sacrifice would mean nothing if I let her baby die."

I'm speechless… I don't know what to say! How can I? It's obvious that Luna had made up her mind, and there was no way in hell to change it! Once she had set her mind on something, there was no way of stopping her. There would be a better chance of stopping a speeding train than Luna Nova. I just let the silence fall over me and decided not to say anything until after we arrive. As I thought over what Luna had told me all I could think of is " _what am I going to do…. what am I going to do"_.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear gunfire and shouting. I look oven at Luna and see her shooting at something. Then I hear that unmistakable roar that could only come from a bear. However, I notice that Luna is shooting at its feet as if trying to scare it off. It seems like this bear was eating _something_ , but what? The bear's muzzle is covered in a neon green sort of slime that stained the area around it. What the hell?! The bear roars loudly and then rears up letting Luna know that it wasn't going to surrender its meal. Luna wasn't giving up either. Suddenly Tank rears up with a scream, and I flinch as Bugs screams as well. Just then, Bugs rears up throwing me off of his back. I sure as hell didn't expect _that_! I could only watch as Bugs goes to stand next to Tank and the two of them rear up and scream in unison. Now _that_ was a totally unexpected and overwhelming sight, and I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. It sure as hell scared off the bear, though.

As quickly as everything had happened, everything suddenly settled down, and it's as if nothing had ever happened. Well, that was pretty weird!

I snap out of it when Tiger suddenly comes out of nowhere and licks me. I push the dog away and turn my attention toward Luna as she dismounts. She notices me gawking and just gives me a grin. "Took a lot of work, but I got the two to be able to rear and scream whenever we cross paths with a bear. As you can see, this isn't the first bear we have encountered," Luna chuckled. I just shook my head. Well, that's Luna so it doesn't really surprise me.

That amusing joy washes off from her face and she quickly turns serious. Her attention focuses on the corpse that the bear happened to have been feeding on. I got up to follow her, but as soon as I got close enough I damn near shit my pants. This is the alien woman that Luna had mentioned before? Holy fucking shit! This alien is _huge_! If she was alive and walking, she could have easily towered over me and no doubt those claws and muscles could rip me apart with no problem! I look at Luna with shock and disbelief and I realize that _thing_ she took in _really was_ a baby, but someday it will grow up to be this huge! Hell no, it's going to get even worse… if the females were this big, God only knows how big the _males_ get! No way, Jose… that thing is _way_ too dangerous to keep. It going to get a whole lot bigger, and who knows what will happen? I don't even want to _think_ about that!

"Jake, I know what you're thinking, and the answer is NO! I am not killing Orion," Luna said. Damn… that's exactly what I was thinking. I hate it when she is able to read my mind!

"Then why the hell did you bring me all the way out here!? Just to show me how big that thing is going to get and end up killing us both!" I shout.

"No, I need you to help me burn the body and gather whatever parts are left of the ship and bring them home," Luna answered. I look at her and just shake my head in disbelief. I can't _believe_ this!

"What?!"

"Think about it, Jake. You know that people might stumble across this," Luna said sharply. "We can't let them see the body or get a hold of those parts."

"This is insane!" I shout. I just can't believe my shitty luck!

"If you don't want to help, fine. I will just do it myself, but you are _not_ stopping me" Luna said with no room to argue. I really wish I could just strangle her, either that or just shake the shit out of her so she will realize just how _stupid_ this is. However, I just can't let her handle this alone. I groan loudly to let her know how clearly I hate all of this.

"What the hell do you want me to do, woman" I grumble. I frown at her as she merely smiles at me.

"I'm just asking for your help, not to turn into an ogre and go senile," Luna said. She turns around to begin. "Help me uncover the body and gather wood so we can burn it."

 **Luna's POV**

I am beyond relieved that Jake has decided to help. I know he doesn't agree and doesn't like any part of this, but I'm not alone in knowing this. We dug up the body, gathered wood and other elements to wrap the body in before lighting it on fire. I sadly watch as the fire burned rapidly and slowly devoured everything within its grasp. Smoke rose high into the sky as the fire crackled. I held Orion tightly as I watched his mother burn into dust, and I made a heartfelt prayer for this woman. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. "Take to the skies, beyond the stars and find eternal peace. Look down and smile to know that your son is safe with me. Rest in Peace" I mumble softly to the sky. Jake didn't say anything as he only stood next to me for a few quiet moments. He then began to make small rafts for the mounts so they could haul what was left of the ship's remaining parts.

We made three trips to gather everything and hid it all in the barn up in the hayloft. By then the body had burned away, leaving only the bones, which I gathered up and grinded them into dust. I spread the ashes into the wind and I hoped that the woman found peace in the Afterlife. When we got everything finished it was around 2 PM, and both of us were exhausted. We sat at the dining table as we reflected on what we had done. I made sandwiches for us and a bottle for Orion. I held Orion gently as I fed him, waiting to eat until after he has been fed. I found it amusing as I held Orion while Jack sat across from us. He was looking at Orion as if any moment Orion was going to suddenly spring up and leap at him.

"You can stare all you want Jake, he not going to disappear" I stated.

Jake merely grumbled under his breath, I couldn't exactly hear what he said, but it sounded something like "women are able to read a man's thoughts." I don't know anything about that. Jake is just easy for me to read because I've known him for so long that I know how he thinks. Jake sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous. Have you given any serious thought as to what happens now? The town folks will come around asking for your help, as always. How are you going to hide that thing? Especially when it grows up to be so huge" he said.

"I'll think of something. I know this won't be easy but I won't give up," I said. "I will fight tooth and nail before I let _anyone_ take Orion away from me. They will have to pry him from my cold dead body." I mentally whine as I realize that those were the wrong choice of words to say. "My decision is final and it not going to change" I state as I look Jake in the eyes.

Jake sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are one hell of a stubborn woman, you know that right?"

"Stubbornness, thick-headedness, and spitfires runs in my family," I said with a proud nod. I watch as Jake stands up and grabs his jacket.

"I better go. I've got to check in with the others. Be careful, please" Jake said.

"Always have, always will," I said. That was just a little white lie since trouble always seems to find a way to follow me wherever I go. It's not my fault that I was born with some kind of built-in trouble magnet. As I watch Jake begin to leave I suddenly remember something. "Oh! Jake!"

Jake had his hand on the doorknob when he turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

I pulled out his gun. "Don't forget this."

Jake flinched as I pulled out the gun but soon cursed as he walked over to grab his gun and return it to its hostler. He gives me a small nod of thanks. "I'll see you around." He looks at Orion and frowns as he looks away. "Don't worry, I won't mention anything about this to anyone. If they ask, I'll just make something up."

I smile at him. "Thank you… for everything." Jake left and I heard him start his truck and drive away. I look down at Orion who grumbles and nuzzle against my chest with a soft purr. I can raise him. I can do it. My Ma raised me all by herself, and I turned out fine.

 **In the town**

Little Eagle is a small, quiet little backwoods town. Nothing exciting ever happens here. All of the residents here live quiet, peaceful lives. Little Eagle is so far away from other towns in Alaska that it was pretty odd when a truck pulled into town. Everyone in the town knows everyone else and they had never seen this truck before. Who could possibly want to visit Little Eagle? They are hours away from the nearest town and driving to Little Eagle isn't that easy. They are tucked away among the mountains, they have bad cellular reception, and the weather can get very hazardous. Not to mention the fact that a very nasty storm is expected to arrive pretty soon. So why strangers would want to visit Little Eagle is anyone's guess.

Stepping out from the truck's driver's side door is a short blasé-looking woman, someone that no one would expect to be driving a large commercial vehicle. This tiny woman has fair skin and short blonde hair. Her bangs cover half of her face. The eye that wasn't covered is jade green in color, and she glares at anyone that unfortunately is caught her line of sight. The onlookers quickly look away in fear of this woman. She wore a green turtleneck sweater with a brown trench coat, along with dark jeans, a brown leather belt, and matching brown boots. She wasn't alone, as her partner came around the truck to stand next to her. This woman was taller, the shorter woman barely reaching her partner's shoulders. The taller woman looked very similar to the shorter woman, except she displayed a more cheerful aura. Her hair was longer and dyed purple, and she wore a purple jacket, jeans, and black boots.

The two women looked at each other before looking toward the Police Station, which was the building in front of them. The taller woman glanced to the side when she noticed a couple of young men standing there. She couldn't help but to wink at them flirtingly. "Those boys are cute."

Disgusted by partner's lustful behavior she said "Ray, please control yourself. We're on the clock."

Ray chuckled as she looked down at her partner. "Relax, I'm just enjoying the view. And… I'm also choosing my first pick. Besides, if anything else, you need to get laid, Jay. You definitely need it."

Jay scowled "Slut."

Instead of being insulted, Ray merely laughs at her. "I know how to have fun."

"Yeah, except you don't know how to close your legs. It a damn miracle that you haven't contracted every damn disease on the planet" Jay said.

"I'm a miracle of perfect science!" Ray claimed cheerfully.

"Perfect clone… my ass! You're nothing like me," Jay growled. "Come on… we have work to do."

Taking the lead, Jay walks into the police station without a care in the world and acts as if she owns the place. All attention falls on her but she doesn't lose her cool. In a demanding tone, she says "I want to speak with the sheriff."

Jake, who just recently returned from his rounds, became stiff. Something about these two women just didn't seem right and it put him on edge, especially since he had to keep a secret for his ex-girlfriend. He can't make himself look suspicious and needs to keep calm. He steps forward to greet the two.

"Sheriff Jake Johnson, what can I do for you?" Jake asked calmly as he shakes the two women's hands.

"I'm Agent Joy, my partner is Agent Joyce," Jay said. It didn't go unnoticed that all attention was on them. Feeling annoyed she glared at them before looking at Jake. "Is there a place we can speak… privately?"

Jake definitely did not want to be alone with these women, but he nodded head as he began leading them. "Yes, of course, we'll speak in my office."

He leads the two into his office and offers them a place to sit. It brought him some comfort and familiarity when he sat at his desk, especially with some distance between him and the women. "So, Agents… what brings you to my humble little town?"

"We are here on behalf of Weyland Corp. We received a report that one of their satellites fell out of orbit, possibly due to a meteor strike, and that it crashed somewhere in this general area" Jay explained.

"So we were given the job to hunt it down. We have been traveling from town to town looking for it, asking anyone if they noticed anything unusual," Ray said. She leaned forward a bit to look at Jake a little closer. She held a lustful glimpse in her green eyes that didn't make Jake feel very comfortable. "You wouldn't happen to have seen anything, have you?"

Oh, crap... the fertilizer just hit the ventilator! Jake felt discomfort beyond belief, his shoulders tensed, his legs twitched and he felt sweat building up on his forehead. It suddenly felt very hot and small in his office. He's not stupid; he knew that these people weren't looking for a crashed satellite, but rather aliens. Namely, the one that Luna had adopted as her _son_!. He wanted to speak out, to tell them the whole truth about what he had witnessed and what he did this very morning. He could put this whole sordid affair to an end. That thing would be taken away and it wouldn't backfire on Luna or anyone else. However, he held his tongue, He had made a promise. He was a man of his word, and he wouldn't betray Luna… or anyone. Clearing his throat to settle his nerves he said "No, I haven't seen anything. Sorry."

Both Ray and Jay glanced at each other. They weren't fooled. They had dealt with many people that could hide their emotions and lie convincingly… but not Jake. He was an open book to them, they knew for a fact that he was lying, and that's just what they needed to know. Ray smiled brightly as she pulled out a card and handed it to him. "Alright, Sheriff Johnson. Well, if you do happen to see something… unusual, please don't hesitate to give us a call."

Jake shakily took the card and gave them a firm nod of his head. "Of course, I'll give you a call if I find anything in the area."

Jay got up and gave Jake a tiny smile. "Have a pleasant day."

"Thank you for your time," Ray said as the two left the building. Jake watched them leave, and once they were gone he didn't waste a moment in calling Luna. At the same time, Ray and Jay were in the truck. Ray held a bulky piece of equipment, similar to a laptop. It had a large screen and many buttons, yet also contained the latest high-tech classified software with signal encroachment and other "desirable" enhancements. Windows 10 couldn't hold a candle to this software. The speaker gave off strange noises mixed with people speaking, but the output cleared up when she accessed the exact phone frequency she wanted.

Luna had just put Orion down for a nap when her phone rang. She hurried to answer the phone before it woke up Orion. "Hello?"

"Luna, it me Jake," he spoke in a hushed tone. "Something's happened that you should know about."

Feeling worried, Luna held the phone tightly. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I did nothing, I didn't say anything, but a couple of strange women came into town," Jake said as he glanced around making sure no one overheard him. "I think they are part of the government."

Luna could swear that her heart skipped a beat. "We're they asking about Orion? His mother? The ship?"

"Not directly, of course, but knowing what has actually happened I knew better" Jake said. He felt really nervous and apprehensive. What would happen if they found Orion? What would happen to him… and Luna?

He sighed deeply. "I don't know when or even if they'll leave, but I'll bet they will be sticking around for quite a while, so please be careful. Keep Orion hidden as best as you can, and be on your guard. God only knows what will happen if they find you… and him".

"I will, thanks for the heads-up." The two hung up and Ray grinned as she tracked down Luna's signal. Once she got the address, Jay drove straight to the home.

Jay stopped at the end of the supposed driveway leading to Luna's house. There was still half a mile or so to reach the actual house. Ray turned to Jay with that cheerful grin. "So what's the plan? Do we make a direct approach or do we sneak around?"

"A bit of both. You distract Luna while I sneak around and find out what we're actually dealing with," Jay said. She slips into the back of the truck and begins changing into different clothes. As she is getting dressed, she hears Ray singing that old stupid song to herself "Secret… Agent Man, Secret… Agent Man…". Oh Jeez… here we go again.

"So Jay, what do you think we're dealing with? I hope it gives us a good fight, whatever it is. I have been itching for one good fight for quite a while now" Ray said.

"I have no clue, but the report indicates that it _might_ be a Predator," Jay said.

"The species with those sexy-ass bodies? Oh goodie! They are _so_ much fun to fight with. I just wish that one day I can get the chance to maybe rock their world" Ray said with a lustful purr.

Jay scoffs in disgust as she steps out of the truck while mumbling the word, "slut."

Jay dressed in an outfit that resembles that worn by a ninja, except the coloring was all white, which blended in perfectly with the snow. The coloring of her eyes, however, was gold. That match perfectly with that of a Yautja. She looks over to Ray and gives a small nod. Ray gave a thumbs-up, slips into the driver seat, and drives off toward Luna's house. Jay climbs up into the trees with inhuman grace, strength, and speed, and move through the forest canopy with ease. She kept up perfectly with the truck.

When they reached the house, Jay hides and waits for Ray to make herself known. With that cheerful grin, Ray strolls up to the door and rings the doorbell. Luna answers the door but freezes in fear when she sees Ray standing there. Jay looks away from them and lets Ray handle it. Jay closed her eyes for a brief moment and then re-focused them. When she opened her eyes once more, her vision was completely different. Instead of seeing in color and detail like people do, she saw in infra-red. She was able to see everything by its heat signature. Jay looked at Ray and Luna and could tell who was human and who was not. She instantly took notice of the small being within the house. Luna closed her eyes and re-focused them. When she opened her eyes again they had returned to her normal vision. Looking at the angles of the house, she saw the location of the windows. Moving softly as a feather but fast as a snake, Jay made her way to one of the windows. In a small town like this, out in the middle of nowhere, no one would expect anyone to climb through one of the windows on the second floor. As expected, the windows were unlocked and Jay slipped into the house completely undetected.

Jay quietly made her way downstairs, heading towards the living room where she last saw the being. When she arrived at the living room, she saw a basket sitting there covered with blankets. The being she had noticed shifted beneath the blankets. With extreme caution, Jay walked over to the basket. When she was close enough she removed the blankets, but what she saw underneath them made her completely freeze in total shock.

Orion whined at having his blankets removed. He squirmed and shifted, trying to find warmth he needed. Jay covered him with the blankets when she noticed that Orion was going to start crying. Jay was in a state of total disbelief as she stared down at this baby… a baby Predator, of all things. Jay tensed up as her eyes began to water. Memories flashed before her eyes that stuck like a knife into her very soul. She suddenly felt dizzy and very sick. She needed to get out of here, away from this baby. As quickly as if the devil himself was chasing her, Jay left the house. She gave Ray the signal and quickly made her way back to the end of the driveway before she even knew it. She never thought she would ever be able to move that fast, but she did it. Jay collapsed and lay in the snow, panting heavily. She wasn't panting from the intense dash, but rather the horrible memories that plague her mind.

As she felt someone touch her, she snarled and lashed out at the person. Ray hissed painfully as Jay had extended her claws, leaving nasty claw marks across her face. She snarled at Jay and slapped her in return before gripping Jay's shoulders and giving the shorter woman a violent shake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! _What happened_?!" Ray demanded. Her normally cheerful aura was completely gone, instead being replaced by a murderous rage. Her eyes were now completely different. They were like Yautja eyes, except they were now purple.

The slap brought her back to her senses. Jay bowed her head, her shoulders shaking. "Of all things…" she said.

Ray calmed down, her eyes returning to their normal jade green color. To see Jay this spooked was completely unheard of and honestly, it scared the crap out of her. What did Jay see that scared her this badly? For as long had Ray known Jay, the woman was completely fearless. Nothing _ever_ scared her. With a soft tone, Ray spoke calmly. "Jay, what happened?"

Jay looked up at Ray, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain that filled her eyes made Ray ache from the pain it was causing. "It' a baby. A baby… Predator."

Ray's eyes widened in disbelief. " _WHAT_! A baby Predator?!"

Jay nodded her head. "Of all things…"

Ray was at a complete loss on what to do. Most of the time, she always followed Jay's course of direction; but now, to see Jay like this, made her feel completely lost. "What do we do?"

Jay breathed deeply, settled her nerves and stood up. She looked in the direction of the home. "We leave them be."

"Leave them be? Luna has no clue what will happen when that baby grows up," Ray reasoned.

Jay sharply turned to glare at Ray and said: "then would you rather have that baby suffer the same fate as Alex?!"

Ray froze at the thought of what had happened to Alex. She scowled, her eyes darkening as the memories re-surfaced. "Never!"

"Then we'll leave the infant in the care of Luna. We will make sure that nothing happens," Jay said.

"We can't just leave Luna in the dark. There is just so damn much she needs to know" Ray said.

"We'll give her a basic guide… nothing more. She'll have to figure out the rest on her own," Jay said. "As for Weyland, we'll stay here for another day or two. We'll make it believable to them that we searched the entire area yet there was nothing to be found. Maybe they will assume that it crashed offshore into the ocean."

"You know that baby is going to grow up and he _will_ eventually be spotted by someone," Ray said. "Weyland's going to figure out that we had been covering up for this kid."

"We'll make sure that he doesn't. But if something happens, I will take the fall. I pulled rank and made this an order that you couldn't refuse," Jay said. "What I want from you is to just follow along. Act like you betrayed me by turning your back on me. However, I want you to bail me and the other Predators out should anything like this happen."

"Why don't we just do that now, Instead of waiting for this disaster to happen?" Ray said.

Jay scowled. "Ok, I want to see you pull a spaceship out of your ass! We can't do anything. We can't hide anywhere on Earth."

"So we just wait for them to make a space ship and hijack it?" Ray questioned.

"Basically, I don't like it either but we don't have a hell of a lot of choices," Jay said.

"I fucking hate this," Ray growled.

"Well I don't like it either," Jay said.

 **Luna's POV**

I was putting wood in the fire when I heard the doorbell ring. That's rather strange… I didn't hear anyone come up the driveway. I can normally hear a truck or folk riding up on horseback. Then again, it could be those damn woodpeckers again. Getting up, I walk over to the door. I open the door but I don't see anyone there. Then, I look down and saw a package on the floor in front of me. It wasn't very big. I look around hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that left this package, but I don't see anyone. I kneel down to pick up the package and bring it inside. I set it down on the table in the living room and open the box with a knife. Inside the box is a book. It didn't have a title on it, but when I opened the book a note fell out onto the table. I picked it up and read it.

 _ **Luna Nova**_

 _This book provides information that is strictly for your eyes only! The infant that you have taken in is part of a species that we call Predators. We don't know the actual name of their race, but that is what we call them. From our research, the Predators have been visiting our planet for many centuries, possibly since the Ice Age or prior. Their exact purpose is unknown, but they are the predators that lurk in the shadows and hunt humanity as prey. We don't know much about them. We only know that they are a warrior hunter race and are extremely deadly. They are also technologically farther advanced than we are. That much is clear. Now you are probably wondering why the government hasn't taken notice of this and taken the infant away from you? The government does know. Also, the United National knows and they have formed a branch that deals with situations like this called "Weylend Ops". However, any beings or otherworldly life forms that were unfortunate enough to be caught would have a remaining life far worse than death. This is not a life for an infant or a newborn. I myself and my partner will do what we can to keep you and the infant safe. My partner had suggested giving you a basic guideline that might help in raising the infant. This book contains everything that we know about their kind. My partner and I will have to maintain zero contact with you but know that we will keep that distance because we are part of Weylend Ops. You are extremely fortunate that I am showing mercy both to you and him. Don't screw this up!_

 _ **Good luck-R**_

I reread the note over and over again, as I just couldn't believe what it said. I remembered about that woman who came to my door yesterday, someone named Ray Joyce. Was she the one that sent this book to me? Then again, the way this note was written, it just didn't sound like her. She was bubbly and cheerful, yet this note sounded formal and strict. R must be Ray, and whoever wrote this note must be her partner. I look over to Orion and realize that he is actually one of a species called Predators, and that they hunt human kind. I just shake my head; Orion is a just a baby. He doesn't know anything, and Ray and her partner would have taken him away if they had thought otherwise. This Weyland Ops was described as a place like a living hell for otherworldly beings, and they didn't want Orion to suffer through being taken there. They gave me a chance to protect Orion, and that's _exactly_ what I will do.

/

 **Drago:** Yay! Chapter 2 done! I'm happy how this came out and I'm especially happy to see old faces make a comeback.

 **Cade:** To those that don't know who Jay and Ray are, they were from Drago's old story, Sweet Little Baby but as seen here. They are altered to fit the story.

 **Bee:** Well that's it for now. Until next time, see ya.

 **Drago:** Hopefully soon!

 **Cade:** Get out of here!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunter Moon**

 **Drago:** _(nervous grin)_ I am sooooo sorry for this update but a lot of constant things kept on popping out. That life for yah! Also, sadly, I don't think I would be able to update quick. I just recently started college, so between, work and school, there will be a squeeze in-between for writing. However, I love all of ya that are willing to put up my slowness and silliness.

 **Takao:** _(playing the newly bought AVP game. Bee and Cade over his shoulders watching him play.)_ Get on with it Drag! They want to read the story already, ya kept them waiting for this long. Leave them be.

 **Cade:** _(trying to get the remote)_ Stop hogging the game!

 **Takao:** _(kept the remote out of reach)_ I barely started!

 **Bee:** _(Snatch the remote away)_ Which was two hours ago!

 **Takao:** Give that back!

 **Drago:** _(Sweat drop, watching the three fight over the remote)_ Anyway, I don't own AVP, only my OCS. Also very special thanks to Chief Arbitrator Pauk-de for editing this story and making sense of my horrible writing. Thanks, Chief! So enough of me talking and onto the story! _(Look over at the three, growls.)_ I bought that game! So I should be the first to play! _(Dive into the pile and fight over the remote)_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Project Predator Defender**

 _ **The main reason this project was created was due to Mr. Frank Weyland's encounter with a Predator. He was a soldier in WWI when he encountered a Predator while on Active Duty. It was a miracle in itself that Mr. Weyland managed to survive the encounter, but none the less he was on death's doorstep as a result. Ever since that encounter, Mr. Weyland had set out to discover more about his adversary. With his connection to the military and by amassing a substantial fortune through the making of various successful investments, he created a small undercover operation called Weyland Ops. He managed to gather as much data as he possibly could from private and governmental intel. Eventually, Mr. Weyland included his son, Max Weyland, in his operation. Max invested his time and talents to further strengthen the operation, adding people with different scientific backgrounds and specialties.**_

 _ **After WW2 when the United Nations was founded, Max, who had recently inherited the operation from his aging father, stepped forward with the data Weyland Ops had gathered. Explaining to the leaders that they must be ready for a possible war with these Predators, he provided them with all accumulated evidence involving the Predators up to the most recent incident that had occurred during that time frame - the incident in New Way City. The United Nations members were convinced of the seriousness of the situation and provided everything needed for Max to resolve future conflicts, further making Weylend Ops stronger and more resilient. Becoming a part of Weyland Ops was and is no easy feat. The soldiers under Weyland had to be strong, fast and cunning. They must push beyond human limits in order to succeed in any future encounter with these Predators.**_

 _ **However just barely a year after the Weyland Ops was united into a branch of the United Nation, three Predators, two young ones and one very old one, suddenly appeared and were easily contained. It was clear that the three were badly injured, half-starved and were too weak to move or defend themselves. To capture and study these predators was a clear understatement. Weyland's scientists went ahead to start experimenting and studying them, but in their eagerness, they overlooked using caution when experimenting with the unknown resulting in the death of one of the young ones. This major tragedy made the scientists exercise far more caution in their work and handle the surviving predators with much more care and patience.**_

 _ **Eventually, through the interaction of medicine and technology, an idea that was once just part of some old science fiction stories came to light; a technological advance to help fend off these Predators. A defense team to fight against these predators could be created by combining human DNA with Predator DNA. They would look like normal humans but would be stronger and faster than Predators. The project was unanimously approved and the leading scientist, Dr. Alice Joy, was authorized to proceed with the necessary research and fabrication using a combination of technology provided by both the Borgia Family and the United Nations. The project encountered relatively few mistakes and much better results, but the main problem was that the embryos being grown in test tubes matured at a normal rate, but at the last stages of possible birth the infants died. It would appear that the cellular matrix of these pseudo-humans degraded due to the lack of interaction with the maternal uterine cellular matrix. To discern if this was indeed the cause of this issue, Dr. Joy decided to test this theory by using a soldier, Jay Jones, as a surrogate mother.**_

 _ **Dr. Joy combined her own DNA with that of the old predator and artificially impregnated Jay Jones with it. Within seven months after the insemination PD Experiment #25, a strong young female was born. However, Jay Jones didn't survive the birth. To honor her sacrifice, #25 was named Jay Joy, after her surrogate mother and Dr. Joy. Jay looks very much like a normal human, except for a few abnormalities. Alongside her face, she had little mandibles just like the predators, however, they were non-functional. They were later surgically removed. Jay was also born with jade-green eyes, but they could also shift to a bright gold color, similar to that of a Predator when triggered by anger. In later years when testing Jay's abilities, she became able to shift her eyesight to see in infrared. She was also able to extend her nails, forming claws to use as weapons. Her claws had a sharpness similar to that of a Katana sword and were of a level 7 hardness. Her hair was very thick, yet she complained that it hurt when someone was to simply pat her head or gently pull her hair. Her hair was also very long, but during a Class 4 mission her hair was partially severed and the hair tips began to bleed. This explained the sensitivity of the hair strands, as the DNA combination caused the growth of nerves along the interior of the entire length of the hair strands, originating in the follicles.**_

 _ **As the project produced more hybrids, an abnormal percentage of several growth patterns began to emerge. The still-born ratio for the males was 2.78% and for the females was 63.29%. The strength vs weakness ratio for the males was 98.63% and for the females was .21%. Based on these statistics #25, a female born both strong and healthy was an abnormality. Many tests were performed to ascertain the reasons behind her abnormal strength and vitality. Extensive test results revealed that within the females' DNA their own blood was acting like a poison, decreasing their growth and strength ratio based on age and slowly killing them. Their weakness was proven to be the result of the body tissue being slowly decimated by the percentage of Predator DNA in the blood cells. Through extensive testing of Jay's DNA, it was shown that she was born with 90% human DNA and 10% Predator DNA, but as she aged the predator's DNA increased while the human DNA decreased. Currently, her DNA levels are 50% human and 50% Predator. The remaining question was why the blood poisoning normally present in a female's body hadn't killed Jay? It was later discovered she had a rare blood type, AB negative, that countered the Predator's DNA enzymes in her blood. As a result, Jay now has an equal balance of human and predator bodily processes.**_

 _ **Jay Joyce proved to have a promising future as a loyal soldier for Weyland Ops. She proved to be stronger, faster and smarter than the rest of her fellow hybrids before she reached her teen years. As a child, Max Weyland wanted to demonstrate Jay's impressive abilities to the Predators themselves. None of them showed any interest upon meeting Jay, but when she saw them her childish curiosity got the better of her. Based on observation of her interaction with the Predators, it was ascertained that Jay somehow had a vague understanding of what the Predators were saying when they spoke to her in their own language. In order to prevent the Predators from influencing Jay in any way, since she was still a child, she was forbidden from seeing the Predators until later, when she an adult and there was no doubt about her loyalties to Weyland Ops.**_

 _ **A few years later when Jay reached her teen years, she along with her fellow hybrids were put to the test when a Class 5 emergency occurred. The United Nations received a report from the Kremlin that Predators had been seen lurking in the dense forest of southeastern Russia. However, these Predators were not alone. Other beings that were later called "Xenomorphs" were reported invading the local town of Bogdanovich. Jay and her unit battled successfully against the Predators, but they were not prepared to face the Xenomorphs. The mission was a near failure, with extensive casualties, but Jay managed to pull through, defeating the Predators and decreasing the number of the xenomorphs. Those remaining were captured and used for future experiments. Jay barely survived the encounter and was the only one in her unit who did. As the only survivor, it was ascertained that other hybrids must be created with the same qualities as Jay if there is to be any chance of the creation of a successful and powerful unit. Jay needed someone to work perfectly alongside her, with similar skills and abilities.**_

 _ **At this time, no one else could qualify, especially since her fellow hybrids had proven to be failures, especially during the previous encounter with the Predators and Xenomorphs. The best solution to the dilemma was to clone Jay. Then someone with the same extraordinary qualities would still be available in case we were to ever lose Jay. This proved to be even more difficult than creating the hybrids since the clones had the same abnormal patterns encountered when creating Jay. However, through trial and error, one clone manages to pull through. She was given artificial hormones to speed her growth. She looked and had the same abilities as Jay, however, there was a chemical that was accidentally mixed with the growth hormone. It causes the clone to be a bit different than Jay. She was taller, her eyes turned purple when angered, her hair was purple, and her mentality was slightly bizarre. Despite her crazy traits, she followed directions and mirrored perfectly with Jay through training. Jay wasn't very pleased by the events of her being cloned but had no choice other than to accept the outcome. The clone, #34 was named Ray Joyce. For a short time, Ray had a bad influence on Jay and constantly aggravated her. It was like two opposing governments trying to convert each other to follow their two were constantly falling into trouble, but the worst was when they visited the captives Predators. Their punishment was severe, but they learn their lessons and never went near the Predators again.**_

 _ **Years later when Jay reached adulthood in her mid-20s, Dr. Alice Joyce brought forward a new experiment. One involving genetics, to see if possible to impregnate…**_

I stopped reading the file, already knowing what it would say. I had read this report dozens of times… memorized the whole file. The reason why was to understand who I really am. Why do I exist, and what purpose do I have? Am I just a weapon… their attack dog? To be used and abused, then tossed to the side like a piece of rubbish if I become useless to them?.

I growled as I set the report down and sighed deeply. I thought of Luna and the Predator infant, Orion. I don't want Orion to go through the same hell as Alex. I just can't go through that kind of horror again, and I don't think I would survive through it. I've lived and suffered through many things, and I've witnessed things that no one else should ever see. I've survived and kept on living, but what happened to Alex… what they did to my son…

My body tenses and I hold back dreadful emotions. I can't live through that again. It tore me apart, worse than anything that I had ever faced before.

Suddenly I jolt in awareness, my heart racing and I readied myself for a possible attack. My claws extended and a warning growl rumbled deep in my chest. Then I settled down once I heard the annoying voice that could only belong to my clone. "Hey, Jay! You sleepin'!?"

I growled once more as I marched up to the door and yanked the door open. I glared at Ray who just stood there grinning like an idiot. "What the fuck do you want?"

Ray giggled, far too amused to always get on my nerves. "Well, the recruits are going to be heading out, and I just thought that you might want to give them a wee bit of encouragement before they go. Some of them would appreciate it."

I thought about a few of my recruits. Some of them are good kids… the ones that have personality, life, and spirit in them. Weyland Ops always plans ahead, contemplating all possible strategic outcomes and making any necessary decisions and modifications, thus making them all extremely paranoid. Trust and loyalty is an important factor within Weyland Ops. Within the ranks, a blood bond is everything. It is important to each of them who they might be related to, who trains them, and how many people they know. The more ties you have, the better solider among Weyland Ops you are. Frank Weyland, the founder, along with his people that first created Weyland Ops are the first gen. Me, along with a few others, are the second gen. We are currently training the third gen.

The first gen had a choice as for whether to be part of Weyland Ops. The second gen was born into Weyland Ops. They had no choice, and all things had been forced on them to learn. For them, there was no such thing as an "innocent childhood". They were quick to be taught how to become perfect soldiers for a possible war against the Predators. Yet in the progress, they grew up to be mindless loyal grunts whose only purpose in life was only to serve and follow orders. That is what is also happening to the third gen as well. However, a few fell through the cracks of the systems. They went through the brain washing, yet somehow the natural effect was not quite as pronounced and they somehow weren't quite up to standards. These kids, now roughly in their young adult stage, I had trained since they were around 6-7 years of age. Max… oh, how I hate that piece of shit!… dumped these brats on me right after what happened to Alex. I would have rather have had him dump salt and lemon on a fresh open wound. I did my damnedest to not get attached to these kids, but few manage to slip through. They had a fire in them. They weren't just mindless grunt that stuck to the rules and always followed orders.

Ray and I went outside to the runway. A plane stood waiting and my recruits stood at attention waiting for the order to board. Every one of them was assigned to some part of the world, where they would have to survive for three months and find their way back to civilization. The environment would be harsh and dangerous, and I didn't expect all of them to survive. After all, this was their final test, their evaluation to determine whether they were true soldiers of Weyland Ops. I picked the places that would push their limits and have them counter their own weaknesses.

"Sergeant Joyce!" I folded my arms behind my back as I watched three of my recruits run towards me. I didn't say anything, but I held the tiniest smile while Ray grinned brightly… as usual.

"Hey, kids!" Ray said. The three groaned in annoyance at the comment.

"Come on Ray! We're not kids anymore! We're adults now!" River exclaimed loudly. He crossed his arms with a huff, his fair white skin flaring up red, his bright blue eyes glaring, and a strand of his platinum blonde hair fell over his face. He growled as he brushed his hair back, his tough act destroyed making him look very childish.

Ray, Zoey, and Lulu laughed at him and Lulu patted his shoulder with a sweet smile. Her dark skin was a total contrast to his, her black hair tied back in a braid as she looked at him with warm brown eyes. "Sadly, they are just going to keep calling us that unless we somehow reach their age level… which will be impossible" she said.

"Ain't that the truth," Zoey said. She turned to face us, her tan skin giving a nice glow in the warm sun. Her long red-brown hair blew gently in the wind and her bright green eyes stood out. "So… you guys are seeing us off?"

"Yes, and it would be the icing on the cake to see the cause of my annoyance fly away" I commented. Not really meaning it, of course. I would honestly miss them, but I sure didn't want that to be known. I can't let Max know that I care about these obnoxious brats. Who knows what he would do to them just to piss me off either further.

"Come on JJ! You know that you love these pesky brats!" Ray laughed.

"We know you do!" River said cheerfully. I just look away with a huff.

"All of you are fools if you truly believe that," I said. They would all rather laugh than be offended. Just then, we look up when the tower announces that the plane was ready to board.

"Well, I guess that our cue to leave," River said sadly. Lulu nervously rubs her hands. I frown sadly at the realization that the worst thing about getting attached to someone, especially since I'm the one sending them off, is knowing that it is quite possible that they won't come back. I don't want to say anything, as I know that the odds are not in their favor. River is going to be placed somewhere in Sahara, while Lulu going to be placed somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. River is sensitive to heat, and Lulu is not a strong swimmer.

Zoey, however, wraps her arms around both of them, grinning brightly. "Don't be so glum! As long we remember everything that we were taught we can do this!"

"I'm going to be a lobster!" River shouted.

"I'm going to be shark bait!" Lulu shouted.

"River, you need a tan… seriously; and Lulu… just aims for the eyes or the fins. If we remain positive and push forward I know that we can make it!" Zoey claims proudly.

"You're right, we can make it as long we keep our cool," River said, and Jacky nods in agreement.

"Exactly! Come on… let's go!" Zoey cheered.

Don't they realize that I'm basically sending them to their doom? Especially when they know that I'm the one sending them, to begin with? Damn kids. As I watch the three walk away, Zoey glances back at me. Words didn't need to be spoken for her to confirm her mission.

I had planned to assign Zoey somewhere in Antarctica but changed my mind after the mission to Alaska. I needed have the latest Intel on Luna and Orion. I trusted Zoey to report back to me only. River or Lulu don't know anything about this. Only Ray is fully aware of the situation. Luckily for me, I changed the assignment before Max or anyone else took notice of the sudden change. I had sent Zoey a decrepit message of what her assignment would be, and she gave an understood nod. I could have chosen either River or Lulu, but it would not be a good idea because I would not be playing with their weaknesses. Those two prefer the cold and know what to do when situated in a cold climate. As for Zoey, she dislikes the cold and has a bit of difficulty dealing with it. Zoey will spy on Luna, report back anything that is possibly unforeseen or ascertains if Luna does not appear to be suitable enough to take care of Orion.

So, with a heavy heart, I watched as the plane left the island. I watched along with Ray until we couldn't see it anymore. "Do you think they'll make it?" she said.

"Not all of them," I answered truthfully.

"What about the three charges?" Ray questioned.

I looked down as I sighed. "I don't know. I hope that they do. Damn fuckers warm their way."

Ray laughed as she patted my shoulder. "Same here."

Not a moment later, we heard someone coming towards us even before they could speak. "Agent Joy, Mr. Weyland wishes to speak with you."

Oh, _SHIT_!… what does that fucker want now? I turn to face the messenger. "I'll see him right away."

Crap! Here I am, walking through those long halls, which I had memorized many years ago. Hell, I can walk through the whole damn base with my eyes closed. Anyway, as I walked through the halls, I saw just a few people, ones that I had seen for quite a few years, to which time was slowly creeping up on them with each passing year. As I made my way to the control center, I could hear the clerks working like busy little bees as they investigated all possible leads that could disclose possible alien or monster activities. When I stepped into the control center, everything came to a screeching halt as everyone turned their attention to the mutant monster… me. I ignored them, not caring that they stared at me as I walked across the room to the asshole's office. I didn't bother to knock or wait to be let in as he was, unfortunately, expecting me. After all, he summoned his attack dog.

I didn't shed a single amount of emotion at Max, who sat there staring through his reports. The old fart was slowly getting old despite having the predator DNA coursing through his veins. It might extend his lifespan somewhat, but he was born with pure human DNA, as was proven since his hair was slowly turning gray. Time stops for no one. My greatest hope was that he dies a very slow and painful death and burns somewhere in the deepest part of hell, instead of the fucker just dying in his sleep. That would be too peaceful for a monster like him. People around here call _me_ the monster, but the true monster is the one sitting in front of me.

Max sat at his desk, looking over a report before he took notice of me. Realizing that I'm in his office, he gave a simple smile of greeting. "Hello, Jay, please have a seat; I'll be with you in a moment," he said.

He moved about, arranging files… probably trying to appear important. I scoffed as I just leaned against the glass wall overlooking the control center. It was a one-way mirror. I could see them but they couldn't see me. Max didn't care if I sat, and neither did I. It was just his stupid way of being professional. Yeah right, he doesn't care about me. He doesn't view me as his equal, just his damn attack dog.

Max set aside a file before placing his hands on his desk. He held a thoughtful look. "Now tell me, Jay, should I be aware of something? I noticed that you sent one of your charges to Alaska." Max sat back in his chair as he held a questionable look. "Correct me if I'm not wrong, but weren't you in Alaska not that long ago?"

I scowled at him, not pleased at his assumptions. I pushed away from the glass to walk over to this desk and crossed my arms. With him sitting there, it was my only chance to stare him down. Damn my shortness! How did I get the short end of the stick among giant predators? "As I had stated before in my report, Agent Joyce and I hadn't found anything. We scouted the whole state, investigating any possible leads, but we found nothing. We could only assume that if it was any species of aliens, they might have changed their course. As to why I had my charge sent to Alaska, it was because the last time that I was there, there were reports of a terrible storm, the worst that the locals might ever see again." I looked away, showing a sign of submission or a hint of fear, letting him see my discomfort as my shoulders tensed. Let him believe that I fear him… yeah, right. "I know…better than to cross you. I'd be a fool if I ever did" I muttered.

It was quiet for a moment until I heard him move in his chair. I looked back to him to see him looking through his files again. "Glad to know that you understand. Always remember that. Dismiss."

I left the office, my teeth clenched tightly as a growl rumbled deep within my chest. Motherfucker! I hope he dies and burns in hell…twice!

 **Luna's POV**

A couple of days had passed by before I even knew it, and within those days a light storm had fallen upon us. I had a couple of people swing by my place, and they had offered a trade between our supplies. This was a normal routine we do before any major storm hits. At that point, everyone should be ready for the storm, and most of the people were double checking their essential supplies inventory and making sure they'll be alright. Alaska is not a very friendly state, especially during the winter. On top of that, we live nearly in the center of Alaska, tucked within the dense mountains and hours away from the nearest town.

During the winter, we could be trapped within our houses, sometimes for months. The worst ever was when we were trapped all the way until spring. With how things were looking, I could bet that it will happen again. Well, at least I'm not alone, and that was always a good thing. Of course, I took my opportunity to go outside and enjoy the scenery and the fresh air. Of course, I took Orion with me. I couldn't leave him alone since it would be a really huge risk to have someone see him, so I hid him within my jacket. Jake never noticed this before until I had unzipped my jacket while he was with me one day. I wish I had a camera with me, as Jake's reaction was absolutely hilarious. Speaking of Jake, he's been a damn worry wart ever since he found out about Orion. He kept on coming to my place every day, day after day, to check up on me. He was probably afraid that Orion would suddenly eat me or something. It annoys the ever living crap out of me. Seriously though, I really do admire the man for all that he has done for me, but damn… he just can't leave me alone and let me even breathe.

At the same time, I had been reading that book that was given to me. I would not lie, what I discovered about these aliens was disturbing. I had the idea that Orion's species, called 'Predators' were supposed to be extremely deadly, I saw Orion's mother! She was a towering mass of muscles, armed with sharp claws and fangs. Not to mention everything she endured before she died. Any human would have died from just the pain alone! I would never imagine that they hunted and killed humans and collected their skulls for trophies. Also, Ray and her partner didn't withhold any information about the Predators that they knew. They stated very strongly that Predators are dangerous and should never be taken lightly. They gave me enough nightmares to last a lifetime. However, every time I look at Orion, I just don't see him doing any of that. Maybe I'm just being dumb from ignoring the fact that Orion is going to grow really big, and he _is_ a Predator, but he going to be raised by me, a human. He would act more like a human, right? I guess only time will tell.

Tank huffs and grunts as he pulls my wagon into town, carrying my load of supplies that I plan to sell or trade. Orion slept quietly within my jacket and I'm _really_ glad that he stayed quiet whenever we are out and about. No one took notice of him either. Good! I park the wagon and jump off, and luckily the sudden movement doesn't disturb Orion. Actually, nothing really disturbs him. Only when I put him down does he start to fuss. The behavior is normal, since being newly born his senses are dull, and he will seem helpless until his senses heighten as he ages. Until then, he would cling on to me until he feels safe. I walked over to Tank and loosened some of his harnesses and he stretched his limbs. I checked his hooves for anything that might be stuck in them, and as a reward for hauling everything I gave him an apple… which he happily gobbles up, making a big mess. I could only chuckle at the big goofball.

"Luna?" I turned around and saw Jake walking towards me. Mentally I groaned, but I gave him a welcome smile. I decided not to mention anything about the book to Jake. I didn't want to give him a good reason why I shouldn't keep Orion. Besides, if the agents are spying on me, I don't want to be killed or something for sharing 'classified' information.

"Hey sheriff, can I interest you in anything on my wagon?" I asked. Jake frowned at me as he crossed his arms.

"You have that _thing_ with you?" Jake questioned. I gave him a simple nod, a scowl forming on my lips. "Is it really a good idea to come out here with that _thing_?"

I glared at him. "Now is not the time for this…. so _shut up_."

Jake held up his hands in surrender but sighed tiredly as he leaned against a post. I frowned as I know something was wrong, I could see it, but I know that he wanted me to point it out. Instead, I turned around to focus on my supplies and set up for the day. However, I heard Jake sigh behind me and I just ignored it. But he just started sighing louder. Damn it… what the hell does he want now? I clenched my teeth but I didn't turn around to face him. Then I heard him sigh loudly and more dramatically. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. I crossed my arms, annoyed as hell. "Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?" I said.

"Nothing's wrong," Jake said simply. I glared at him, giving my best look that screams that I'm not going to be putting up with his bullshit. He chuckled as he rubbed his elbow. "Sorry, look ugh…"

"Jake, this better be damn important because at the moment you are wasting my time," I growled.

"Lucy and I checked the gender of our child," Jake said slowly, he looked uncomfortable and unsure. "We're going to have a daughter."

"That's it? A bit dramatic, wouldn't you say? You should be happy!" I exclaimed.

"You're right, but it's just… uh… I'm going to have a _daughter…_ _a little girl!_ I have no idea how to raise a girl! I just never saw myself with a daughter!" Jake shouted. He turned away, ruffling his fingers through his hair. Stress and fear wrinkled his face. "I don't know what to do?! I don't know if I'd be a good father to a girl! Oh god, I don't know what I'll do when she grows up… especially in her teen years!"

"Enough! Jake, you are overreacting. You are not the first, nor the last man to ever have a daughter and have these issues. However it's up to you to either man up and be a father, or just sit on your ass and be a worrywart!" I snapped. Jake sighed tiredly as he brushed his fingers through his blonde hair.

"You're right… I'm sorry. I wasn't right in the head and I just needed some sense knocked into me," Jake mumbled. "Thanks."

I frowned as Jake just stood there looking like a kicked puppy. Damn… I hate it when he does that. "Jake, go back to your wife and celebrate the good news."

Jake didn't speak but rather turned away and left. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to focus on my supplies, I swear that man acts like a fussbudget at times. I'm surprised that he managed to become a sheriff of all things. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Lucy standing there staring at me. Oh fuck, just great…just what I needed. I gave her my best smile but she only glared at me like a cat looking at a mouse. Her arms were crossed over her swollen stomach. "What were you and Jake talking about?"

"He was just being a drama queen over the fact you two are having a daughter. By the way, congratulations" I scoffed. By the way, she just stood there like a doofus, glaring at me, she wasn't convinced. I sighed tiredly. "Lucy, like I have told you like dozens of times there is nothing between Jake and me. Once upon a time, yes, but not anymore. I cut us off, final, done!"

"Jake is my husband," she stated clearly and sharply. I just stood there and rolled my eyes. Sometimes this woman is a bit of an airhead, and other times she acts like she is stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I'm fully aware of that, Lucy. I was there at the wedding and saw the whole thing. I don't want to start anything with you. You're pregnant and you shouldn't put yourself under stress," I said. "I'm just here for business, nothing else."

"There had better be no trouble," Lucy threated. My fists clenched tightly as I glared her down and she became stiff and nervously stepped back. No one threatens me and gets away with it. I don't put up with that shit.

"Don't start with me, Lucy. I told you trillions of times that there is nothing going on between Jake and me. I wouldn't even dream of being his mistress! My ma taught me better than that, and I'd be spitting on her grave if I ever did such a thing!" I shouted. "So I don't want to hear any more of this crap from you!"

Lucy frowned before turning to her son who hid behind her. He is a cute, shy little boy who looks very much like his father. "Come on Junior, let's go find your father and go home," she said.

Junior nodded his head, "Yes, mama."

I watched them walk away before turning back and focusing on my supplies…again. God, I didn't want to have dealt with that crap. I would like to go home, but I won't. Lucy's pissing bitch territory won't be enough to make me turn tail and run. I came to town for business, not this drama bullshit. I stated over and over time again, there is nothing going on between me and Jake. I fell out of love with him a long time ago and I broke up with him. It's as simple as that. But she, along with everyone else, thinks otherwise. We're not sleeping together… the only thing between Jake and I is a simple friendship.

 **Lucy's POV**

Finding Jake wasn't hard since he was looking for me as well. Once he saw me, he smiled at me and the anger I felt earlier melted away. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Junior darted past me to greet his father. The two laughed as Jake picked him up and swung him around before setting him down with a grunt.

"Kid, what is your mother feeding you? You are getting heavier each time I do that," Jake teased playfully as he ruffled Junior's head.

"You're getting old, pa!" Junior laughed.

Jake gasped as he placed a hand on his chest over where his heart is. "I'm still in the prime in my youth! I'm not old!" he whined.

I chuckled as I approached them. "You're in your late twenties, honey. You are older than me" I said.

"By only two itty-bitty years!" Jake exclaimed. He turned away from us with a fake hurt. "Maybe I should move my old self elsewhere and just spend my days sitting in a rocking chair on a porch."

I frowned a little, but Jake right away noticed while Junior was oblivious. He playfully pulled on his father's arm as he laughed. "Come on, Pa… we were just joking."

Jake looked at me with concern, but I glanced away. "Junior, why don't you go over to Helsteed's house and play with the kids?"

"Ok!" Junior quickly bolted away to the house. As I watched him run off, Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok? Is the baby acting up?" he asked as he placed a hand on my stomach. I smiled as I felt our daughter kick. I placed my hand over him and I looked up at him. He held a concerned look in his eyes. I love this man, but I wonder if he truly loves me? Everyone knows about Luna and him. They were a strong couple. They almost seemed joined at the hip… you see one and you'll see the other shortly thereafter. The two loved each other, so it was a real shock when the two broke up shortly after high school. Luna broke it off and left Jake heartbroken. I don't understand why she would do that? Jake is a great man! He's a loving husband and father, but Luna just let that all go. Now she lives alone and far away from everyone else.

I became friends with Jake when I worked at the library. Back then, Jake spent a lot of time in the library studying to become a police officer. As the librarian, I had to help him out, and as time went by we hung out together and eventually started dating. I supported Jake through his challenges of becoming a cop, and he successfully passed his training and exams. After he finished and became a certified police officer he proposed to me, and I accepted. Of course in a small community like ours, where everyone knew everyone, the whole town gathered to witness our marriage, which included Luna. I felt a bit uncomfortable and nervous when I saw her sitting there. I feared she would object to our marriage and that Jake would jump back to her. Then again, at the same time, I felt smug. I'm marrying the perfect man and Luna gave up her chance with him. I always felt envy towards that woman. She seems to be so perfect in so many ways. Everyone likes her and tend to follow whatever she says. It deeply annoys me with how perfect she is. She's a beautiful woman with a wild, strong personality. It just wouldn't be fair to me if she married the perfect man.

"Lucy?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you ok?". Then Jake reaches over and taps my forehead with his finger saying "Hello…. are you in there?… _helllllooooooo'_.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm ok. It's just, you know this pregnancy and all that."

"Then let's go home so you can get some rest," Jake suggested.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," I said. Jake led me over to his truck being the sweetheart that he is and helped me into the seat before driving us home. On the way back home we drove past Luna as she was selling a few things. Luna Nova… I envy the woman, but I also fear her as well. It's clear to see that Jake still has feelings for Luna. I can see that and it puts me on edge. I will forever hate Luna if she takes him away from me. She had her chance and she lost it. Jake is my husband now, and we will have two kids together. I don't care if I might sound like a bitch but Luna must know that Jake is mine.

I looked over to Jake when I felt him grab my hand. He glanced at me and then focused on the road ahead. "Lucy, I know that this isn't just about the pregnancy. What's wrong?" I didn't answer because I don't want to be the one that is jealous over an ex. However, Jake knows me and he isn't the sheriff for nothing. Then again, you don't need to be Batman to see what the situation is. "Is this about Luna?" he asked.

I didn't answer and I looked away when Jake pulls over and parks the truck on the side of the room. "Lucy."

I sighed deeply. "Yes, it's about Luna. I'm just feeling very frustrated."

"Lucy, honey please, Luna was the past, and you are my present and future. I married _you_ ; we have a son and a soon-to-be daughter. Our lives are perfect! Why would I return to Luna when I have you? You have given me everything I ever wanted" Jake said. "I love you."

I sighed and said, "I love you too, but you loved Luna as well."

"Lucy, I don't know what you heard or what you think but…," Jake said. "She and I are only friends. We are a bit like co-workers because of the big part she plays in the community."

I looked at him as I realized that he didn't say "no". "You still love her, don't you?"

Jake looked away, and I could see his jaw clench. "I don't. There is nothing between us, and there will never be. You are my wife. I married _you_ because I love _you_."

I didn't say anything, and Jake didn't say anything either. Instead, he started up the truck and we drove to our house. On the way home, neither of us spoke.

 **Luna's POV**

A few hours went by and I left the town, satisfied with today's business. I got to sell half of my supplies and trade the other half. Overall it was a pretty good day, and the sales made up for the encounter between Jake and Lucy. I felt Orion moving within his pouch; he'd been good all day. Since there is no one out there and I'm half way to the house, I unzip my jacket to look at him. What I see leaves me almost breathless as I see beautiful golden eyes staring up at me. This is the first time that I have seen him with his eyes open. Orion, with his eyes wide open, looks around at his surroundings with wonder before looking back at me. He begins making a soft clicking sound as he reaches his hand forward to touch my face. I smile softly as I look him in the eyes. He has beautiful eyes, dark gold with flecks of orange and red around the cornea.

I pull him closer to my face and with his mandibles he grazes and touches my face. He uses his hand to grab my face as well, grabbing my nose and reaching up to pull my hair. I chuckle at his curiosity. I press his forehead against mine and smile softly. He purrs happily while his mandibles flex. "My little hunter."

I find it ironic that Orion's species are supposedly tied into a race of warrior hunters. From what I had read, the Predators hunt according to a code of honor that they follow. From reports gathered, none of the Predators had ever battled against those that were ill, injured, or defenseless. They only attack if they are attacked first. This gives me some hope knowing that Orion's species are not ruthless killing machines.

Orion pushed away when he heard a bird, especially when one flew around us and crossed in front of Tank. He stopped for a moment and turned his head to watch the bird chirp, his ears pointed toward it as he listened, but when I pushed him forward to walk Tank huffed and resumed walking like nothing had ever happened. As the birds began to chatter around us, I watched amusement as Orion's head darted around trying to listen to every noise in every conceivable direction. Orion looks to me and I couldn't help but chuckle as he tries to mimic the sounds the birds make, which I must say he did pretty well.

When we got home, I took care of Tank first, taking off his harnesses and putting them away. I checked his hooves, stretched his limbs and gave him a quick grooming before putting him in his stall. I put away my supplies and while I was doing all of this, Tiger tried to see Orion. It has been hard to keep the dog away from him. I kept him in the barn this whole time when I was in the house. It breaks my heart whenever I hear him whine but it was for Orion's safety. I had trained Tiger to be good around babies and children, and protect them from any dangers. Orion, on the other hand, is an alien and I didn't know how Tiger was going to react. I decided not to chance it and kept them separated until I felt they were ready.

I placed Orion in his basket near the fire so I could take a shower. I took a quick shower, yet when I stepped out of the bathroom, I swear I felt my heart drop at what I saw. I saw the door to the barn standing wide open and sitting next to Orion was Tiger. Instead of what I had expected from the dog, he only did what he normally did around toddlers and babies. He sat there calmly and patiently with his tail wagging as Orion reached out to grab and pet him. Tiger wasn't the least bit phased by the attention Orion was showing him. I looked over at the door and I cursed myself as I realized that I had most likely forgotten to lock the door. I have a cat named Fluffy who learned how to open doors, and she was a bad influence on Tiger since he learned from her how to open doors as well. I looked back to the two and I sighed tiredly. I'm glad that the two accepted each other, but I would have preferred to be the one in control of the situation.

I closed the door to the barn and walked over to them. I smiled as I petted Tiger and he happily just panted away. His tongue rolled out to the side as he looked up at me. "Good dog."

 **In The Meantime…**

Word got around that Jake and his family will be leaving town to stay with Lucy's family that live in some other part of Alaska near the ocean. With Lucy's pregnancy coming close to an end it would be safer for her to deliver and recover with family to help her rather than be trapped at home with no one but Jake to help her, especially since he is the Sheriff and has a great many duties that would keep him from home and unable to help. I was fine with that, after all, it's their choice. Then again, of course, there were some nasty rumors going around. That's nothing new around here. In a small town like this everyone likes to be involved in everyone else's business. As for me, I have a zero tolerance for the constant gossip, rumors, and other bullshit. I put an end to all of that crap! Gossip and misinformation are the main reason that chaos normally erupts. Have I mentioned before that the town acts like a bunch of spoiled little brats at times?

Anyway, right after that nonsense, storms came rolling in. Mostly light, but others very heavy unpredictable storms. They were strong for everyone to be careful and stay indoors. Eventually, homes were getting buried underneath the snow. I had opened my door and was greeted by a wall of snow with my door's imprint on it. The town always prepares for this, though, and we were able to wait it out. I could survive for months under this kind of situation, and that includes my animals as well. I like to be ready for everything and have sufficient supplies and emergency equipment so that things will be ok. As long I keep track of the time and days, things will be fine for me.

Overall, things were good. Orion and the animals have done well, as usual. I kept myself busy with them and cleaning around the house. I'd chat for hours, talking senseless things to Orion and he'd listen to me speak. I think he likes the sound of my voice and he also likes to listen to any other sounds. He enjoys listening to the animals chatter in the barn, even if he can't understand them. What's really amusing is to watch him try to mimic the sounds he hears. Some of the sounds came out better than others, but he is pretty good at mimicking the sounds.

Currently, I'm in my rocking chair, sewing a blanket for Orion who is sitting on my lap. He's only a month old and he is able to sit up, although he leans against me for support. He is far better at this than any other infant I have seen. From the book, it says that in the infant stage, Predators tend to grow very fast, and the theory behind this is that it seems to be an evolutionary trait for survival. They assume that Predators were a bit base like animals and that they rely more on instincts than humans do. After reading this book, I have a few questions about this stuff. They had mentioned that Predators were unknown. Ok… then how do they know so much about them? Especially all of this about their babies? Most likely I won't ever have the answers to my questions.

I smile as Orion purrs as he enjoys the gentle rocking movement of the chair. He watches as I sew, and I couldn't help but hum a little tune:

 _Oh, little hunter…_

 _Little hunter…_

 _My little hunter…_

 _Grow up to be strong…_

 _But don't grow up so soon…_

 _Be my little hunter…_

 _Little hunter…_

 _My little hunter…_

 _May you be swift as the wind…_

 _Quiet as the night…_

 _May the night cloak you…_

 _But let the moon be your guide…_

 _Oh, little hunter…_

 _Little hunter…_

 _My little hunter…_

 _Be strong as an ox…_

 _But cunning as a fox…_

 _Hunt the mighty…_

 _To bring back home…_

 _Stand tall and proud…_

 _But humble and kind…_

 _As yin and yang…_

 _Oh, little hunter…_

 _Little hunter…_

 _My little hunter…_

 _Be the night hunter…_

 _As well the moon's loyal knight…_

 _Noble hunter of the night…_

 _Loyal Knight to the moon…_

 _Never falter on your path…_

 _Follow the moon as she will guide you…_

 _You will never be lost in her light…_

 _Oh, little hunter…_

 _Little hunter…_

 _My little hunter…_

 _You'll never be lost in her light…_

 _You'll never feel alone in her light…_

 _My little hunter._

I know that I don't have a great voice, especially when I hit those high pitches; but when I sing softly and gently, it's sweet to listen to. It put Orion to sleep and he lay curled up in my lap. I smiled softly as I gently picked him up. I walked upstairs and made my way to the nursery.

The nursery is a large room. It has three cribs against the wall, each underneath a window. In the nursery, the furniture is all made with a nice cherry wood. The floor is a white shag carpet with a large play rug in the center. The walls are yellow and are decorated with a variety of murals. Off to the side is the changing table and next to it is another rocking chair. Right across is a large chest with toys and next to it is a dresser. In the corner is a mountain of stuffed animals. I always found it strange to walk into the nursery, because when I think about it, this was the room that my mother used for me, and before that my grandmother used this room for my mother, and so on until my fifth great grandmother. She had two sons and a daughter. She used this room for them. This whole house is rich with my family's history.

I walk over to the middle crib and gently set Orion down. He shifts to get comfortable but otherwise doesn't wake up. I roll the blanket over him and I smile as I watch him sleep. I can't believe how quick a month went by since I took him in. The time went by too fast for my liking. I pulled away from the crib to get some other things done. Tiger lay by the crib and stood guard. I feel guilty for not giving Tiger enough credit as he has proven to care about Orion. He has been shown to be a true guardian. Whenever I carry Orion around, Tiger follows close behind and whenever I set him down, Tiger settles down next to him and doesn't leave Orion's side. I know that the two will be best friends.

 **Zoey's POV**

I hate the cold! Damn it… it's so fucking cold! I could feel my body growing numb from the cold. How am I going to survive in this for three months? I shiver as I try to keep myself warm. River and Lulu love the cold, but me on the other hand…nope.

So I was dropped off here, and by dropped off I mean I parachuted out of the plane and landed somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It took a few days for me to travel through the tundra and track down the town called Little Eagle. From there it wasn't too hard to track down Ms. Nova's address. For the next three months, I will be posted somewhere that she won't be able to see me or detect me. I'll just blend in with my surroundings and gather data to report back to Jay. I feel guilty, comparing my mission vs the missions of my fellow recruits, I have an easy mission. I just have to survive the cold and pull the old James Bond routine. I just hope things are well with River and Lulu.

 **Somewhere in the middle of Sahara**

River is _not_ in his happy place. He walks through the hot, endless sand with the sun burning him like a baked potato. He held his jacket over his head as a shielded himself from the harmful rays. His body drips with sweat while his fair white skin turns a bright red. While for searching for food in this brutal environment, feeling totally aggravated, he starts griping "Damn it… I hate my life! I hate it sooo bad!".

 **Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific**

A small yellow raft gently floats on the ocean's surface. Lulu stood in the center of the raft, still as a board, as she held her knife close to her getting ready to strike. Her eyes went back and forth as she followed the fins that swam around her. She mumbled to herself as she shivered in anticipation, "Just aim for the eyes and avoid the teeth."

 **Back in Alaska**

I think they'll be ok. I trust in their abilities to pull through.

I look over to the house once more as I sat within a tree. The tree provided both a shield from sight and some cover from the elements. Looking through my binoculars, I saw Luna just tucking in Orion for bed. So far, from what I can ascertain, Luna is doing a pretty decent job of taking care of the infant. I'm aware of what happened to Jay, and it aggravates the crap out of me on how they could do such a thing. At the same time, I felt bad that I had read through her report file. If she wanted to tell she would have done so. However, we were assigned the file to read through it and understand who is training us.

A sharp brush of wind rattles the tree and I shiver in the cold. Damn…I hate the cold!

 **Drago:** _(Pause game)_ Yay! Chapter three is over, again I am really sorry for the long wait and I really hope that the chapter made up for the time. I also like to say, special cookie points to those that remember my old stories. Get ready because in later chapters there will be references from my old stories. So until next time, see ya! _(focus back on the game. Screech when a Xeno jump out of nowhere but Drago's avatar shooting many rounds.)_ DIE OVERSIZE BUG MONSTER!

 **Bee:** _(watch as Drago's avatar die in the most brutal way)_ Come on Drago! Let us play, you die so it's our turn!

 **Drago:** I bought this game! Also it's my birthday tomorrow! This happens to be my birthday gift!

 **Cade:** _(scowls)_ She going to be up all night.

 **Takao:** _(playing on Drago's DS)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon: Happy Hoildays everyone! I'm sorry for the very long wait but life just happen to get in the way that delay in updating. Sorry! Well I hope this chapter makes it up.**

 **Barricade: *scoff* they don't care, they just want to get on with the story.**

 **Bumblebee: oh hush you, can't you get rid of that pipe that jam up your aft?**

 **Barricade: *growl* shut up Autobot!**

 **Dragon: Cade knock it off, since you decide to be a grump. Ya going to do the disclaimer.**

 **Bumblebee: *grin and gave a raspberry***

 **Barricade: *growl* fine…DragonRiderWarrior doesn't own the AVP franchise, only her ocs and the fan plot story.**

 **Bumblebee: Also special thanks to Chief Arbitrator Pauk-de for editing the chapters so far.**

 **Dragon: Now onto the story!**

 **Bumblebee: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Luna's POV**

Things are peaceful and serene, watching and caring for Orion fills my heart with joy. It amazes me every time to see how fast Orion is growing every day. I had to make the house baby-proof because Orion had learned how to crawl. Not to mention the fact that he enjoys reaching out and exploring, but man does that kid have energy! I could just watch him crawl forever, exploring his surroundings and finding everything in wonder. Trailing close behind him is Tiger, and being the well-trained dog, he will at times herd Orion away from certain things. The little one is very curious, which is normal for his age, and he wants to learn about everything. One day Orion found his way into the library, and I decided to read him a few books. Orion enjoys listening and looking at the pictures, and we will sometimes sit in the library for hours. I know that from reading that book about Predators that Orion is much smarter and will learn much faster than a human. Then again, I just wonder if I'm doing a good job in teaching him? Due to my influence would Orion be weak and dumb compared to others of his species merely a freak among his kind? In a way he might, because he is being raised by me a human. I truly fear the day when Orion encounters his kind, if he ever encounters his kind, I hope it never happens. I try not to think about it, but it's hard not to. I just want what is best for Orion, but even with the book to help guide me I'm not sure if I'm doing the right things.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel clawed hands grip my leg. I look down to see Orion looking up at me. I feel those claws of his sinking into my clothes, and see his fangs just peeking out from his gums. Orion had whined, and I know that his fangs and claws were coming in. Knowing that he can easily destroy baby toys, I made toys that could withstand Orion's sharpening teeth and claws. Orion whines as he tries to pull himself onto my lap but instead he falls back onto his butt. I chuckle as he huffs, and then he tries a couple of more times before giving up. He looks up at me, and his arms reach out for me to pick him up. I can't deny him he looks like a kicked puppy. I pick him up and set him on my lap boy is he getting heavier each day! Orion grumbles as he nuzzles and cuddles me, then he purrs cutely. I chuckle as I gently rub circles on his back. His purring keeps on getting louder. I chuckle at this as I reach over to my plate and grab a piece of steak. I relish as my taste buds take in the great taste of the medium-rare steak. Orion whines for my attention, and I look down, only to see him reach for a piece of steak and eat it whole. I panic as I think he might choke on it, but he wasn't fazed by it at all. Instead, he tries to reach for another piece, but I push the plate out of his reach. The book says that Orion will eat meat at an early stage, but this seems to be just too early for that. After all, he is just a little over three months old. Orion cries as he attempts to get the steak, and I sigh as I didn't like seeing Orion suffer. I don't see a problem with this since Orion has his fangs coming in. It would make sense that he would naturally eat meat. So I let him have another piece, but I made sure he ate it instead of just wolfing it down. Orion ate the rest of my steak, and he started purring happily. I swear he sounds like a kitten getting his fur scratched and petted. I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he is.

The radio in the living room suddenly came to life after weeks of radio silence. It has been a long time since I heard the radio clearly without getting very bad static. A news podcast is announcing the extended weather forecast for the surrounding area. I set Orion on the floor and walked over to the radio to turn up the volume. The news announced that spring is just around the corner and that the snow is slowly melting away. In some areas, the snow had already melted away, and plants are coming into bloom. All good news and glad to hear but, of course, Alaska s weather over the whole area is not consistent, so the weather forecast for Alaska has that lovely tendency to bring bad news. I half-listen to what they say since just in another part of Alaska there is property damage and a few lives lost.

"This just in a tragic accident occurred where a gas leak has caused a deadly explosion, taking five lives. It happened early Monday morning at a local shop in Dawn Oak where the owner had expected an expert to come by later that day for a routine gas line checkup, unaware that gas had already leaked throughout the store. The explosion was triggered when Tim Jeff, an employee, lit a cigarette in the store while unaware of the gas leak. The victims of this tragedy were the owner, Samuel Understay; an employee; Tiffany June; Tim Jeff, an employee; a young mother Lucy Johnson and her 8-year-old son Jake Johnson Jr. Their families, gathered at the site once things were clear, are mourning they're lost."

I held my hands over my mouth as I looked at the radio with disbelief. I couldn't believe what I just heard. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Why did it happen to them! Lucy may have got on my case, but she didn't deserve this! I tensed up as a thought crossed my mind. What about the baby? Is the baby ok? They didn't mention anything about the baby, meaning that Lucy didn't have the baby with her. What about Jake? Where was he in all of this? How is he handling all of this?

I happened to glance over at the phone. I'm tempted to call him, but I stop myself. Is it a good idea to call him? What will I say if I do? I just don't know what to say. I especially don't want to say I'm so sorry because I hated it when people said they were so sorry to me when ma died. It deeply annoyed me. Why were they sorry? They didn't kill my mother, an oversized cat did! What can I say? I know that Jake is hurting; he lost his wife and son on the same day, and now he is left alone with a newborn. I don't know if Jake is handling this well or not. I just don't know what I should do. I nearly jump out of my skin when the phone suddenly rings loudly. I race to answer the phone, but I trip over Orion's toy and tumble onto the floor. I reach out for the phone from the side table as I groan Damn it. Without thinking, I answer the phone, but it was what I least expected. "Hey, Luna."

Oh crap! My eyes widen in surprise as I jump to my feet. "Jake hey!" Shit, I don't know what to say!

I could hear him sigh tiredly. "I'm guessing you heard?" Jake stated. I nod my head, but I forgot he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I just can't believe are you ok? How the baby? I didn't hear anything about her being mentioned" I said.

"Thank God, too. She ok, but she just " he sighs heavily. I could just hear it in his voice. I don't need to see him to know that he is sitting somewhere, his face cupped in his hands. He seems completely drained and just barely holding it together. "She is missing her mother terribly, and it is taking longer to settle her down." I hear him take a shaky breath. "It just I never thought this would happen to me. I hear reports and have seen it happen. Broken families lost loved ones, but I just didn't expect it to happen to me. With me being a cop and all, I figured it would have been the other way around. I would have to bite the bullet and leave Lucy, a widow."

"No one could have predicted that this could have happened," I said. I try to reason with him, try to offer the support of a friend, but I just don't think it is enough.

"It could have been avoided if the owner had closed the store for the day until the inspector came to check things out," he said sharply. "All this could have been avoided! Now my wife and son are gone!"

I rub my eyes, feeling tears threating to spill. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he answers. He sounds completely lost, I could hear it in his voice. "Are you going to stay there or are you going to come back?" I ask softly. "What will you do for your baby?"

"I said that I don't know!" he snaps. I bite my lip as in the background I hear the baby cry. Jake sighs tiredly. "I I have to go."

Without saying another word, he hangs up. I toss the phone to the side, sit down on the sofa and place my elbows on my knees. I brush my fingers through my hair. I hope that things will be ok for him. I hear a whine, and I look over to see Tiger approaching. He licks my face before placing his head on my lap. I felt a hand grip my pants and look to see Orion trying to climb onto my lap. I pick him up and hug him, and he makes a soft purr as he nuzzles against me. I gently rub circles on his back while I use my other hand to pet Tiger's head.

 **Jake's POV**

Why did I call her? I shouldn't have called her, but I did. I guess I just wanted to hear a friend. Lucy's family is taking it very hard; they had lost a daughter, niece, cousin and not to mention a grandson. I suddenly felt like a complete stranger. Everyone mourns over Lucy and Junior, while I am left behind. I lost a wife and a son, yet no one seems to mourn for me. I breathe deeply as I sit up, noticing Angela crying in her crib. God, why is this happening? I force myself to my feet, making that little trip across the room which felt like ages to cross. I just felt so tired, so empty my limbs feel almost too weak to use. I'm just forcing myself to move with what little energy that I have. It felt like forever to reach the crib, holding onto the bars to support myself as I look down into the crib. Angela's face was red from wailing, her arms and legs thrashing. She wants attention. Not my attention, but her mother's attention. I lean into the crib to pick up Angela, my little girl. When she was born I was scared; I just didn't know what to do. However, when I first held her, things suddenly became clear to me. I can do this; this is my daughter. I will love and protect her for as long I live.

My voice sounds broken as I speak, trying to comfort her. "I-it's ok, shh it ok. Daddy s here."

Is it? Will it be ok? I don't know. What can I do? I breathe deeply, trying to hold back tears. How can this happen? How did I lose both of them on the very same day? They were here in the morning, Lucy making breakfast while Junior and I play with Angela. Both of my children's laughter echoes in my head while I also picture Lucy smiling happily at us. After breakfast, I saw them leave to go to the store. Oh God! How can they be gone so soon!? Junior was eight years old, barely beginning his life and Lucy just had Angela. She was so excited to have a daughter.

Angela settles down, and I look down at her as she looks up at me. Her innocent face fills with pure curiosity, looking over my features while she made simple babble nonsense noises. I give a weak smile, but I felt that aching swell in my chest. I have to take care of my daughter; I need to protect her and make sure she is safe. That is what Lucy would have wanted. So that's what I will do. Angela gurgles as she reaches out to me. I felt my eyes swell with tears; my teeth clench tightly while that ache in my chest tripled. I suddenly feel very weak, and I fall to my knees while gently clinging onto Angela. I hold her close, as tears stream down my face.

 **Luna's POV**

A couple of days went by, and I haven't heard anything from Jake. Since then, I just try to go along with each passing day. The snow is finally melting away, and it came to the point that I was able to climb out of the second-floor window. From there, I kept myself busy by digging my way out of my house. Not the whole house at least that would take forever. Instead, I made a clear path from the front entrance of the house and the barn. When I made a path to the barn, I could tell that the animals were getting antsy. They could tell that they were going to be released from the barn and get that sweet fresh freedom of the outside. So as soon as I open the barn doors, all the animals charge out, kicking up snow as they did. I nearly got run over. Tank and Bugs were impatient when I walked over to their stalls to let them out. They bolted out of the barn, and I swear that is the fastest that I ever saw them run before.

I went inside to get Orion, curious to know what is happening. Tiger was impatient to race outside himself, but he didn't want to leave Orion's side. He paced back and forth in front of the door, begging that I hurry up and open the door and let him run free for a while. I'm exhausted from all the digging that I did. I would like, to just go upstairs and sleep it off, but I push through it. I got Orion ready, put thick layers of clothes on him to protect him from the cold. During the cold months, trapped within the house even though I try to make sure that the inside is kept warm, cold temperatures don't set well with Orion. The poor little thing will shiver, whimpering until he becomes warm. I hope that as he ages he will build up some tolerance to the cold. I hate to see him suffer when things become cold, which happens a lot. Maybe I should uproot to somewhere quite a bit warmer, but the possibilities of how many bad things could happen were just too high; not to mention, would I be able to manage? My family lived here in Alaska for five generations. My grandfather worked hard in building this place for his family. At the same time, Alaska isn't a very friendly place, not to mention the fact that things can be boring way out here in the boonies. Each generation slips away and lives somewhere else. I have family out there that I'm not even aware of, and family out there that I haven't seen in ages. Hell, before Ma had died we haven't heard from anyone. At the same time, I notice with each generation; it slowly thins out. My grandfather was an only child, my mother was an only child, and I'm an only child. At times, I just wonder that if I were to die would they even care?

I snap out of my drifting thoughts when Orion wails loudly. He squirms in my arms as he wants to be put down. I couldn't help but chuckle at his behavior. "Hold your horses, kid. We're going."

I made my way to the door, opened it, and stood in the doorway. The entire landscape is covered in a thick blanket of snow, and a lot happens to be buried beneath it, but it's a beautiful sight to behold none the less. I breathe in the cold fresh air and puff out a stream of warm air. I look down at Orion, watching him as he takes it all in, the sights and the sounds. It's not the first time he saw the snow and encountered the coldness. I step outside, the snow crunching under my weight with every step. Orion looks around his surrounding, but his attention is suddenly re-directed as Tiger zooms past us. The dog barks loudly with joy as he jumps and runs around, kicking up snow everywhere. Orion watches him as he races to the other animals, chasing them around before he begins to play with Tank. The big, heavy Draft kicks up piles of snows as the two of them interact with each other. I chuckle at the amusing sight, Orion giggles as well, but then he begins to wiggle and squirm in my arms. I know he wants to be put down, so I gently set him down on the soft snow. This would be the first that Orion sat on the snow since I usually carry him around and keep him close to keep him warm. However, I think he will be ok since he is wearing thick clothes.

Orion just sat on the snow, thinking about what he sat on. He pats the snow, rubs it, then grabs a whole handful of it. He brought it close to his face to look at closely. Tiger rushes by, coming to a sudden halt in front of Orion, but at the same time Tiger kicks up snow, and it falls all over Orion. He shivers upon feeling the cold on his exposed skin, but he giggles soon after. Orion grabs a handful of snow and tosses it at Tiger. The dog shakes it off, making Orion giggle. I just watch with a smile, making sure nothing goes wrong. Tiger dashes around, pacing playfully, while Orion is tossing snow at him and laughs joyfully. It's such a peaceful day, a great day to finally be outside. The sky is clear, the warm sun shines upon everything, and the animals fill in the background.

However, that came to a sudden halt when I hear the sounds of a snowmobile. Without thinking, just reacting, I snatch up Orion who whines at the sudden moment. I dart into the house to hide Orion, jumping up the stairs two steps at a time to make my way to the nursery as quickly as possible. I place Orion in his crib, and he cries because he wants to be left out and play in the snow. I close the blinds so he won't be seen from the outside, and take a quick peek outside. I breathe a quick sigh of relief as I notice that it is only Officer Ed Woodward. He a good man who puts others before himself, but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I look down at Orion as I reassure him and calm him down. "Shh, please baby. Hush, I'll be right back."

Once Orion calms down, I leave the house to greet Woodward. When I step outside, I saw the officer was holding one of the chickens, petting the hen as if it were a cat. The chicken herself didn't mind the attention and rather enjoyed being petted. I bet if I get close enough I could hear her clucking in delight. Ed doesn't hide the fact that he loves chickens. Maybe he should work at Chick-fil-a. I smile with amusement watching him. When Ed takes notice of me, he grins happily with that boyish grin that could melt any girl's heart. The man is a real sweetheart, and I'm surprised he isn't married.

"How's it going, Ms. Nova?!" he greets cheerfully.

I give him a half-hearted glare, the corner of my lips twitching. "Come on, Ed I know I'm only a few years older than you. No need for the formalities."

He laughs. "But I know that it rattles you."

I cross my arms and huff with a smirk. "Honey, it would be wise not to rattle my cage. You don't want to release the tiger that's in it. You saw it often enough when I dealt with the townsfolk."

Ed laughs joyfully. "It's something to see, that's for sure!" he exclaimed. "But I know better than to cross the lines."

I chuckle. "Good to know. So what brings you way out here? I know it not just mainly to play with the hens."

He pouts as his attention is drawn back to the hen he currently held. "Well you do have pretty chickens, and I just want to see how they did over this pretty intense winter."

I chuckle. "They did fine. They were happy to get out finally." I smile as I raise an eyebrow at him. "Also, FYI, I did ok myself. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, that's good to hear!" he said happily. I'm not sure if he meant me or the chickens; probably the latter. I roll my eyes, but my thoughts then drift to Jake. I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want to ask, but I wanted to know how he is. Jake and I are not together, but he is still my friend, and he knows about Orion. I clear my throat, my voice sounding a bit shaky. "Have you heard anything from Sheriff Johnson?" I ask. I cringe at how fast the mood suddenly changes with Ed. He's usually happy and cheerful, and I hardly ever see him in a bad mood. Ed sets the chicken down and sighs tiredly. He brushes his fingers through his hair before turning to face me.

"The sheriff is slowly coping with what has happened, taking it all in and trying to get through things one day at a time. He'll let me know what he plans on doing" he answers. He sighs deeply as he looks up at the sky, his face set in sad disbelief. "I just can't believe that something like this happened to him."

I look at the ground. "Me either," I said softly. "Do you think he'll come back?"

Ed looks back to me and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Johnson could either stay where he is or come back. I'm just not sure what his plans are."

"And if he doesn't?" I ask. Ed frowns as he scratches his chin, a thoughtful gaze on his face as he thinks about it.

"Well, it would either be me or one of the other officers in the department that will become the new sheriff," he answers. A cold chill went down my spine, Jake figured out something wasn't right, and he was quick to discover about Orion, but he went along with it. Ed might not be sharp, but when things become serious, he would get his job done. Eventually, Ed would figure something out, but he might be acceptable to Orion; maybe hopefully. However, with the others, it might be a different story. They might not take it kindly like Jake or possibly Ed. Benny Weaver, I swear that man is a bloodhound, and if he gets a whiff of something he won't back down until he finds it. If it's something dangerous, he will be aggressive in dealing with it. Then there is Dave Turner a noisy fellow that likes to get involved in people's business, and he will go as far as to sneak around to get to the truth. He was the greatest new reporter back in school, but the biggest pain in the ass for everyone. Having either of those two as the new sheriff could mean bad news for Orion and me. I flinch at the thought of it, but I calm down when Woodward speaks. "However, if anything I might become sheriff."

I nod my head, glancing at the house. I hope Jake comes back. Everyone respects Jake as a sheriff. He's kind but firm. If something were to happen, God forbid, and Orion was discovered, Jake would figure something out, somehow. Ed, on the other hand, I don't know how he would react to Orion. Another thing is that people might not respect Ed as equally as they do Jake. Ed is a nice man and all, but he too kind and forgiving. I hate to think what might happen to Orion. "Alright. I hope Jake comes back."

"Yeah, me too. Being sheriff might be cool and all, but I think it's just too much pressure" Ed comments. "Anyway, I better be off to check in with the others. See how they did over the winter. Do you want to come?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I have lots of work to do here. Sorry." Normally I would jump at the chance to lend a hand. I always tend to put others before myself. However, I have Orion, and I can't leave him alone. Not to mention the fact that I have all of my animals roaming about. To someone that knows me personally, it might seem a little odd, but luckily Ed doesn't seem to notice as he jumps onto his snowmobile. "Alright. Take care, Nova and be careful."

"You too. Please try to pay attention to the folks and not their chickens?" I tease.

"No promises!" he laughs as he turns and rides off. When I couldn't see him anymore, and the sound of the engine of the snowmobile fades into the distance, I sigh with great relief. That was a bit too close for comfort. I walk back into the house, but when I open the door, I stop dead in my tracks, my jaw dropping in surprise. Orion, he crawls down the stairs, but when he took notice of me he crawled down the last step and then he got to his feet and began to walk towards me! Even though he waddles and stumbles, he is freaking walking! I kneel down and wait patiently for Orion to walk into my arms. He falls into my arms and looks up to me; his face lit up with joy while I nervously chuckle in disbelief. He is actually walking!

"When did you start walking?" I laugh in disbelief. Then again, the book that was given to me had given information about this. Predators, in their infant, toddler and child stages, tend to grow a bit faster than humans. This and other various bodily functions/attributes is something similar to an evolutionary trait. This only means that Orion will be far more active than a human, and he might get himself into some serious mischief. I've got to be wary of this.

 **River's POV**

God by damn, everything hurts like hell! My beautiful fair skin, always smooth to the touch, is now a damn burning itchy red! My whole body aches like a son-of-a-bitch, and the only places that weren't red and extremely painful were the places that were under the covering, a cough" around my private area and my feet. Damn, I look like a human lobster! However, my ass hurts the most, because a snake decided to bite me in the ass. It was the end of my "little trip" and I was ready to get back to the base and away from the damn heat. I never thought I would ever be happier to see an old run down town in my life. I barely walked into the town, and before I knew it, a snake bit my ass! Knowing my shitty luck, not to mention how many poisonous snakes are around here, there was no fucking doubt that the snake that bit me would be poisonous, and it was. SHIT! So I kill the damn thing and drag its miserable corpse with me; a higher chance for my survival hopefully.

I wasn't out of the woods yet; I barely managed to arrive to get treatment before my body just shut down. I was beyond dehydrated, half-starved, and had been bitten by a snake. I was having a really fun day fuck! Lucky for me, I was taken to the base where I got proper treatment and was brought back from the brink of death. Even then it wasn't over because I had to recover, which from my point of view, is one hell of a long road to travel. I've been stuck on bedrest for days now, bored out of my mind. Not to mention that every moment I make hurts like hell. Damn.

I haven't heard from the others, and I wonder if they are alright. I wonder if Ray and Jay know if I'm here. Most likely they do, but for them, they can't play favorites and show that they care, especially Jay. Everyone tries to find every weakness for her and use it against her. That really sucks. Weyland Ops took a great deal of pride in creating Jay, holding her up high to show off what they can do and what they are capable of, but now those jackasses think they are a bunch of goody-two-shoes especially Dr. Alice Joy. That woman gives me the creeps. She's insane with power. She never stops bragging about her creation, doesn't let anyone forget that she made Jay. They all make me sick! They hold Jay all high and mighty, but when it comes down to it, she is treated like some attack-dog. Just like those bad Pitbull dog owners, who show them off but use them however they see fit.

The door to the medical wing suddenly opens, and a few nurses came in pushing a stretcher. I hold back a whine of pain as I force myself to sit up to see who it is. I hope to catch a glimpse of either Zoey or Lulu. I have no doubt that any of us that went on our little field trip aren't going to come back all fine and dandy. I manage to get a glance of the person on the stretcher, and I sigh with relief when I see that it is Lulu. I didn't bother to ask the nurses anything since they were all dicks. The med staff is amazing, capable of nearly bringing someone back from death, but they are horrible when it comes to bedside manners.

So as soon they left, I struggle to get out of bed. I whine as my sunburn hurts badly whenever I move. I push through it though, ignoring the pain as I force myself out of bed and limp my way over to Lulu. When I reach her side, I settle down on the chair next to her. I breathe deeply as this is the first time since I got here that I was able to get out of bed. Damn, I feel out of shape. Plus, as I sat down my ass hurts like a son-of-a-bitch due to that fucking snake. Lulu though didn't look so good. She looked very thin, and I could see her bones beneath her skin. She held a very strong scent of sea water, her hair frizzy and salty. Her cheeks were very hollow underneath her dark eyes, and her lips were beyond dry. If I didn't know any better, I thought she was dead. I frown as I hate seeing her like this. The blankets look a bit low, and it's a bit cold in here. I grab the blankets to pull them up to her chin, but when I did, I took a peek under the cover and saw that Lulu's right arm is missing!

"River?" I snap out of my shock and look at Lulu. Her eyes were barely open, and she looks very dazed. She wore an oxygen mask to give her air. Inside the mask, it fogs with each breath she takes. I pull the blankets to cover her before I brush a stray lock of hair off of her face.

"It's ok, I'm here, and you're ok," I said softly. Lulu's eyes were droopy from whatever drugs they gave her, and she drifted back to sleep. I sigh as I rest my head on the bed, my hand gently gracing Lulu's forehead. We're both in this hell, but at least we are in it together. We have each other's back. I smile, and my eyes become really heavy. That push to get over her really made me exhausted, and I drift off to sleep as well.

 **Luna's POV**

Wow, I'm totally exhausted! A couple of weeks have gone quickly by since Orion began to walk. Since then there was absolutely no stopping the kid. With each passing day, he grew stronger and eventually became capable of running. He's really fast, with what seems like an endless supply of energy. He deeply enjoys being chased around the house and finds it all fun and games, especially when I'm kneeling over panting for air. I'm only 28, and geez I feel like I'm 80 trying to keep up with the kid. Thank God for Tiger; he has enough stamina to keep up with that endless little ball of energy. However, like all kids, (I guess it includes aliens too), Orion will be running around like a race car, but shortly after that lays down sleeping, out like a light. That's when I found truly great joy finding him asleep. I love the little kid to pieces, but damn he totally drains the energy out of me. He's just lucky that he's cute. Hehe.

At the same time during those past few weeks, especially once it was clear enough to go outside, I'd have visitors coming over to the house. I'd quickly hide Orion in his room whenever they arrived. I'm so glad that I'm able to hear them come because it gives me the chance to hide Orion so they don t discover him and go insane. However, the couple of times that I did this, Orion quickly understood what I was doing. I would bet that he doesn't know the reason, but knows that he needs to be hidden. So whenever I heard someone coming up the driveway, Orion quickly went to his room. Of course, that had surprised me, but I'm definitely not complaining. Then as soon they left, Orion came come down and resumed whatever he was doing as if nothing had happened. As for my visitors that came over, they would ask for stuff or ask for help. Normally I'll jump to help out, but sadly I had to turn them down. I would make up some convincing lie, explain to them why I can't help them, and I try to stick with the same story. I don't want to be caught in the lies, and it irks the crap out of me to have to do it, but I simply put that I'm taking care of the animals, which gracefully they believe. However, I know that I can't keep it up forever, and eventually, I will have to get back to my normal routine before any suspicion arises.

Sitting comfortably on the sofa, I did a bit of channel surfing. On the floor in front of me, Orion plays with his toys. I scowl as I sigh tiredly. I did all of my chores for the day, yet it left me bored. Hmm, I quickly come to realize why I don't watch a lot of TV anymore. There is just nothing interesting to watch. I glance outside to see that the snow had nearly melted away. There are patches of snow left scattered all over and clinging to the trees. There were a few animals that moved about, and the sky looked clear. It looks like a beautiful day, and I think it's a good idea to grab Tank and go out for a ride. Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a sudden loud roar. Sharply looking over at the TV, I see that what's on is a documentary about lions and it is currently showing two male lions fighting each other. They roar, snarl, and growl at each other as they swipe at one another leaving nasty marks on each other. I look over to Orion and see him staring at the TV in awe. We watch the big cats battle it out until finally, one gives up, the winner chasing the loser out. The winner stood roaring in victory as the loser runs for life. Orion giggles and claps his hands as the documentary goes to a commercial, something about a new over-the-counter medication for anxiety and depression. Hmmm, maybe I should look into that with everything that is going on lately.

I couldn't further think it over when I hear a truck coming up the driveway. As soon as Orion hears the noise, he quickly rushes to his room, Tiger hot on his heels, while I get my ass off the sofa and walk over to the window to peek outside to see who my soon-to-be-unannounced guest is. I freeze when I instantly realize who the owner of the truck is. It belongs to Jake. When did he come back? The truck comes to a gentle stop and a moment later after it was put into park, Jake steps outside. He looks around at his surrounding, taking in the sights and taking a deep breath before setting his sights on the house. He didn't take notice of me just yet since I kept hidden behind the curtains. It gives me a moment to examine Jake. This is a first time in a long time that I saw Jake out of uniform. Ever since he became a cop, I had always seen him in uniform. He looks different, but in a good way; but I take notice of a different issue. Jake has bags under his eyes, and he looks a bit pale. I can tell that he s not taking it well with the loss of his wife and kid. Jake looks similar to a zombie, and it's disturbing to see him like this.

Jake walks around the truck to open the back door, and he pulls out a car seat. He closes the door before walking over to the front door. I sigh as I pull away from the window as I wait for Jake to knock on the door. Why is he here? He should be at home, with his family, his parents, and his sister not here. Yes, I know that I'm his friend, but with how everyone views us it would be best that Jake and I didn't speak to each other. Especially until after this horrific event is not so painful and emotionally disturbing.

Jake's knocks on the door as loud as ever, which always gets on my nerves. There's no sense of beating my door to death; what has it done to you? I breathe deeply to settle my nerves as I walk over to the door to answer. I open the door and act surprised when I saw Jake. "Jake? I wasn't expecting you?"

"Sorry about that, I just" he sighs tiredly. He looks like he went to hell and back. He rubs his eyes before looking at me with a hint of a plea. "I just want… can I come in?"

That seems like a bad idea at this time, but I couldn't turn down a friend, especially not in the state that he is in. Anything could go wrong, and I fear the worst. "Sure, come inside." I step to the side to let him in. He walks in and makes his way over to the sofa. When he passes me, I try to get a peek inside the car seat, but the shade was down, so I wasn't able to see the baby. I did, however, hear her shift and grumble. I closed the door and faced Jake, just as he sat down. He sat there, just lying back with his arm covering his eyes. I frown sadly as I really hate seeing him like this. "Can I offer you a drink a beer, maybe?"

"Beer sounds great," he answers. I walk over to the kitchen, grabbed two cold beers from the fridge. I pop the cap from both the beers off on the side of the fridge's door. I walked back into the living room and gave him the beer. He nods his thanks as he gracefully takes the beer and didn't waste a moment taking a swig of the drink. As for me, I sat on the rocking chair and took a small sip of my beer. For a moment, there is just this awkward silence filling the air. I hate awkward silences.

I clear my throat. "I didn't know you were back? When did you get back?"

"A few days ago," Jake answers simply. He shrugs his shoulders, "Not a lot of people know that I'm back yet, and I prefer that. I'm spending the time just trying to settle back in."

"That s good. Did you go and visit your family?" I asked.

"Yeah; Ma was extremely happy to see her granddaughter." Jake had a small smile on his face as he thought back to his little reunion. "I decided to move back in with my folks. They didn't mind. They fully understood the situation and welcomed me back with open arms."

That might be a pretty crowded house. Jake's sister Julie and her husband along with their three kids live with Julie's parents. They do have a large house, capable of housing that many of people. However, to have that many people under one roof, that might drive me insane. I wonder how Julie and her husband managed to find some alone time? I mentally shake it off, I'm going off topic. I look at Jake with questionable concern. "Does it mean that you'll be coming back to work?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I like my job, and I can't be kept away from what I like."

I give a small smile. I glance over at the car seat. "What about the baby?"

Jake looked over at the car seat. "Ma and Julie are more than happy to watch over her, so I don't have too much to worry about."

"That's good to hear. Can I see her?" I ask. He gives me a smile, but I saw a bit of smirk in his eyes as he leans over to open the shade of the car seat. My eyes widened as I saw him pull the baby out of her car seat. I look at Jake for confirmation to confirm that what I'm seeing is true. "She's albino?"

Jake chuckles with a nod. He smiles as he holds his baby with loving care. "Yeah; I was surprised when I saw her too, but I remembered what my dad had once told me. His grandmother was albino."

"That's interesting," I commented. She cute, her skin color is a very fair white and I could see a small tuft of white hair on her head. "What's her name?"

"Angela," Jake answered. I smiled when I saw her wake up, opening her eyes to reveal red eyes. I look at Jake when he chuckles. "Dad told me that his grandmother had red eyes too, and the folks all thought she was some demon."

I frown as I say "I'm not surprised, considering the way things were back then."

"Yeah, I know; but she was the sweetest woman that you could have ever met. She was a healer of some sort, basically a doctor."

"But guessing that everyone assumed that she was a demon, and no one trusted her at all for any help, correct?" I state. The one thing that I had learned from history is that when humans can't understand something, they fear it; and when the fear something, they stay clear of it.

"Bingo, but there was one point in time that she truly proved herself when there was a really bad storm," Jake said. He smirks, a knowing glimpse in his eyes. "But I think you know of her story as. The Winter Angel?"

My eyes widen in shock as I look at him. "Wait your great-grandmother was the Winter Angel?! Why didn't you tell me?"

The Winter Angel is a local legend here at Little Engle. Hell, there is a small statue of her in front of the town hall. She was outcast among her townsfolk. She was pushed to the side because she was different. She was a healer and did everything possible to help others, but people only feared her. However, she didn't give up. Even if her own town didn't trust her, she was a healer, and she wouldn't let anyone be sick without giving treatment. When people were badly hurt or gravely ill, she would leave medicine on their doorsteps with instructions on what to do. She never stopped helping people, and it didn't stop her when a nasty storm struck. She went out of her way to help everyone, putting herself at risk. She proved herself when she saved a lot of people from that storm. When it came about that she needed help in return, the town folk that had once despised and feared her stepped in and helped her. She was finally welcomed and accepted. The point of the story is that nothing can truly stop you. Even if you're different, you can still make a change.

"Where is uh Orion?" Jake suddenly asked. I know that he isn't comfortable being around Orion, but he always checks that Orion didn't escape and went on a rampage. It brought a cold chill throughout my body as the images of what Predators are capable of raced through my head. Yep, I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life.

I suddenly smirk, since I know that Jake would just love this. "He's upstairs." I clear my voice and speak loudly. "Orion, please come down sweetie. There someone I want you to meet!"

I smirk as I hear the all too familiar sounds of the pitter-patter of little feet and the clicking of Tiger's nails on the wooden floor. Not long afterward, Orion made his appearance and crawled down the stairs. He made it to the bottom, but when he saw Jake, he ran to hide in the kitchen. As for Jake, the color of his face seems to have washed away. "It's walking!?"

I gave him an annoyed glare. Jake always addresses Orion as a thing, and it deeply annoys me. "Yes, he can walk. Isn't it amazing? He's only about a couple of months old, and he is already running."

"Isn't it too soon? That is a little early to start walking?" Jake said. Orion stays hidden in the kitchen, unsure what to do as he peeks behind the wall. He stares at Jake, his mandibles twitching which only made Jake very uncomfortable. I roll my eyes at Jake.

"Come here, Orion," I said softly. Orion came over, slowly, unsure as he kept his focus on Jake. When he got close, I pick him up and place him comfortably on my lap. I hug him lovingly and gently massage his neck. Orion instantly calms down and purrs happily. I smile warmly as I look at Orion. I look over at Jake and saw him just staring at us, unsure of the situation. To answer his question, I knew the book that was given provided lots of answers, but I can't let him know that. So instead, I just settled with "I don't know, Jake. Orion isn't a human, so there will most likely be lots of unexpected surprises."

"Aren't you scared of what could happen?" Jake asked. My first reaction was to glare at him sharply and hold Orion protectively. However, in all honesty, I do have my fears; especially after reading that damn book, but I'm not going to tell him about that.

"He is my son," I said firmly. "He is mine to love and protect. I'll gladly accept whatever the hell that could bring."

Jake sighed tiredly. "Then there is no way of changing your mind, is there?"

"Nope," I answered simply. Orion suddenly slipped off of my lap and slowly made his way closer to Jake to see Angela. He managed to get a glimpse of Angela and the little baby cood as she saw Orion. The two didn't get a chance to fully interact before Jake suddenly stood up, increasing the distance between them, and cutting off Orion's view. I scowled at Jake for doing that, especially the way Jake looked down at Orion. However before anything could be said, Jake's phone rang loudly. He fumbled to answer the phone with Angela in his arms, but he managed.

"Hello?...I'm driving, Julie," Jake answered with a lie. My eyebrows shot up in question. Jake doesn't look at me. "I'm about to head back, I'll see you soon." He hangs up before looking at me again. "I have to get back; please be careful."

I didn't answer him; I only watched him leave. I just don't know what to say about this. The way that Jake answered his sister didn't settle well with me. I had this awful feeling deep in my gut. I could understand why, but why would Jake do it anyway. Damn it, Jake; why do you make me feel this way? I look down to Orion when I suddenly hear him whine. He grips my pants leg, tugging to get my attention. I pick him up and walk over to the window, just in time to watch Jake leave. I sigh as I look down at Orion. I hug him, needing the comfort he provides me with. "It ok, Orion, everything will be ok. I hope."

 **Jay's POV**

Throughout my entire life, I can handle a lot of things and put up with most things other people can't. That is what I was created to be. But then again, I had to put up with Ray all the time. Yet the only thing that truly gets under my skin is having to do this damn paperwork. I don't show it, I don't show a lot of emotion, to begin with anyway, but I hate paperwork with a burning passion. Why should I have to deal with endless stacks of paperwork; one stupid report after another of things that I have to look over, review, and sign when necessary. Damn it; I'm not a damn pencil-neck! I'm Weyland Ops' attack dog! I don't have a say in anything; all I do is follow orders like a good little bitch! Most of the time, I'm just treated as a mindless killing machine that doesn't have any intelligence. If I don't have any intelligence, then why do I have to do all of this fucking paperwork?! I swear that the only reason they do this is to just get on my nerves. Half of the paperwork shouldn't matter to me, it the kind of work that someone else could easily handle. Definitely, I know for a damn fact that they are just testing my will, just waiting for that moment when I finally snap. Give them a fucking reason to beat me senseless and put a muzzle on me. Fuck.

However, I do have the report containing the results of my recruits having completed their final assignments; their so-called Final Report. I wasn't surprised that not all of them survived, but I am surprised at how many managed to survive. Ray praised me, stating that I'm a good teacher. Whatever anyway, the main reason why these recruits have to go through hell by going to remote areas around the world is to demonstrate that they can survive through the harshest of conditions. Most importantly, to enable them to adapt to the elements and use them to their advantage in case a Predator was hunting them as a trophy. They can then use their surroundings to their advantage to enable them to bring down the Predator.

I read over the reports given to me, and in all honesty, I just glance over them as I really didn't care. These recruits, they don't care about me. They were only under orders to follow my commands just like I was under orders to train them. I was given 20 recruits to train. They were around 6-8 years of age. The other adults taught them other things; one being to be wary around me, others being fear me, hate me, etc. to which I don't give a damn about. I don t give a rat s ass what they think of me. However, there were some that fell through the cracks in these matters. River, Zoey, and Lulu weren't the only ones. There was also Kelly, Bobby, and Jeanie. My training and my lessons are not easy, and I'm not easy. My orders were to train these kids to one day survive a possible fight against Predators. Not all of them would probably survive. They might have if the technology we have today existed back then. Before the recruits left on their final assignment, there were 15 who were ready, but after the final assignment was completed only 11 returned. Out of the original 20 that I was given, 11 managed to survive. However, during the final assignment, I was given more recruits to train.

I train them to survive, but I know that these recruits will only take what they want. Judging by a few of them, they will climb the chain of command and one day outrank me, especially the one named Jason Storm, a real asshole. He follows orders and rules to the letter and is extremely brutal and mindless. Weyland Ops sees great promise in him going as far as reaching the rank of General. Wonderful just fucking wonderful. I absolutely hate that brat, and he hates me just as much. I could clearly see it when I give him orders to follow. At times I hear him talk with his fellow recruits, or mumble under his breath, "Mutant alien freak." I'm really going to hate the day when that little fucker outranks me and has authority over me.

Looking over some of the next reports, I didn't read them very thoroughly, since they are mostly the same things. Medical reports of what the recruits suffered through, what they show promise in later on in their careers. However, I did stop to look over Lulu, River and Zoey's reports. Luckily the three survived. Both Lulu and River suffered the most with starvation, dehydration and a few 2nd and 3rd-degree burns. River, however, nearly had organ failures and was lucky to have received necessary treatment in time. Damn snakes. Lulu, however, has to get some robotic arm to replace what that shark took from her. Damn sharks. As for Zoey, she suffered some frostbite, (no limbs had to be chopped off) and she was attacked by a mountain lion. The three of them are alive, and that's what matters, I know that the three of them will pull through.

As for the situation with Luna and Orion, which Zoey had reported in a different report, I'm happy to say that I don't have to take Orion and risk a whole lot. I have time to plan this little operation in complete detail, with no risk to anyone. With Weyland Ops, things need to be handled with care, or otherwise, things will go to hell. Luna seems to be doing a decent job of caring for the infant, for now at least. Later on, I'll make some excuse to go to Alaska to check on them or have Ray to check them. None the less, Orion is safe where he is for now. I just have to make sure that it stays that way. In the meantime, I need a plan.

 **Dragon: Pew! That the end of chapter four and damn things are starting to get intense.**

 **Barricade: *smirk* the next chapter going get even more intense.**

 **Bumblebee: I think it will be a good idea to change the rating with the way how things are going, Dragon.**

 **Dragon: You are right Bee, I'll change the rating as soon I deem it though. Maybe in a few chapters. Anyway, that it for now, sadly I don't know when I'll update again. Sorry but I hope everything is well for all of you and I'll see you all in the New Year! Yay! 2018!**

 **Barricade: *smirk* You'll be another year older**

 **Dragon: *glare* shut up Barricade.**

 **Bumblebee: *laugh* See ya later and take care!**


End file.
